Passing Through
by LaughingSmile
Summary: Marissa agrees to house sit for a friend. However, on her first night, an intruder breaks in. So not the best summary, I know. You'll just have to read it through to find out more!
1. Stupid Intruder

**Okay so here's a new story. It won't be as angst-like as my other two...at least I don't think so. You'll have to excuse the title. I could not come up with anything better. I may just change it at one point, but for now it'll stay as is. I hope you guys enjoy. As always, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Marissa could feel a headache coming on. She was lightly pushing her friend towards the front door. She stole a glance at her watch. The flight was leaving in about an hour, and here she was still suffering through her friend's endless reminders.

"So all my contact numbers are on the fridge."

"Summer…" said Marissa, but it was no use. The short brunette's mouth just kept going. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Marissa had heard all of it already. She knew what her duties were. Summer had told her enough times. Plus, she had it all in writing, courtesy of Summer.

"There's money on my dresser for any expenses."

"Summer…" tried the brunette again. This time she was a little more firm. Still, it was no use.

"I've written down my itinerary-"

"Summer!" Once the brunette was sure she had her friend's attention, she smiled and said, "I got it. We've been through all this already. You need to stop worrying and go. You're going to miss your flight."

Summer took a breath. "You're right, Marissa. I'm just nervous. I've never been away from Seth for more than a day." The short brunette turned her attention to Seth, her golden retriever. She got on her knees, and gave her dog a big hug.

"Oh, I am going to miss you so much, Sethie-poo." She ruffled his ears. "Be a good boy, okay? Marissa's in charge. Don't give her a hard time." The dog only barked in response. Summer hugged him one last time and got up. Both brunettes heard a honking.

"Summer, if you don't go, the cab's going to leave without you." Marissa had offered to drive her friend to the airport, but Summer had refused. She said something about not wanting Seth to be alone on the day that she was leaving.

"His ass is so fired if he does that," Summer replied. She grabbed her best friend for a hug. "Thanks again, Coop. See you in a month!"

Marissa, along with Seth, watched from the doorway as the cab disappeared in the distant. Seth started to whine. It was as if he knew his mommy wasn't going to be back anytime soon. When it was completely gone, she looked down at the dog. "So Seth…what do you want to do?" Seth looked at her with a bored expression, then went to go lay down in his favorite corner. Marissa just stared at him. "Well, it was nice hanging out with you too." The brunette shut the door and made her way to the room she'd be sleeping in for the next month. She figured she'd might as well get settled in.

* * *

Later that night Marissa was awoken by a noise. She laid very still and listened again. Silence. The brunette was about to go back to sleep when she heard the noise again. The first noise sounded more like a thud. This second one was a voice. Marissa couldn't tell what was said but she knew it was a voice. Instinctively, she reached towards her night stand for her phone. It wasn't there. She panicked for a second as she moved her hand around the nightstand. Marissa cursed under her breath when she remembered that she had left it in the kitchen earlier. She was in the process of verbally abusing Summer in her mind for not having a phone in the guestroom when she heard the creak of the door being open. Her panic returned instantly.

Quietly, Marissa got out of bed. She needed to get to a phone. The closest one she could think of was in Summer's room. With the gentlest of steps, Marissa walked across the room towards the door. She said a million 'thank you's' in her head when she got the door open without it creaking. She tiptoed into Summer's room and grabbed the phone. She turned it on and almost dropped it when she heard the sound of a man's voice coming through. She turned off the phone quickly. What kind of intruder uses the phone? Frantically, her mind was trying to come up with solutions. Should she try to take on the intruder? Should she try to leave? Marissa knew if she tried to make a run for it, she'd have to find a way to take Seth with her. Summer would kill her if she left the dog behind. Even worse, she might attack Marissa with her infamous rage blackouts. Marissa shuddered at the thought. How was she going to be able to escape with a dog in tow? It wasn't like he was small. Then, a thought hit her.

She could use Seth on the intruder. Granted, the dog wasn't capable of even hurting a fly, but the intruder then know that. With her mind made up, she made her way downstairs. Marissa momentarily froze on the stairs when she saw that the kitchen light was on. He turned on the light? I would get a stupid intruder. Marissa shook her thoughts and continued to make her way towards the living room.

Marissa found Seth sleeping in his favorite spot. The intruder wasn't being the quietest and Seth was just sleeping through it. Worthless dog.

"Seth!" whispered Marissa. The dog jerked awake. He looked at Marissa briefly before closing his eyes again. "Wake up! There's someone in the house." Seth just laid there. Marissa closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Come on," she whispered. Seth whined but followed Marissa. They made their way to the doorway of the kitchen. The intruder was facing them but was crouched down going through a duffel bag. Marissa mentally prepared her voice to be fierce and foreboding. Unfortunately, her voice didn't get that memo.

"Don't move!" came Marissa's cracked voice. "I've got a dog here that won't hesitate to have you for his midnight snack." The intruder looked up at Marissa then Seth. Marissa watched as an evil smile formed on a face that was way too pale. She watched as the owner of that evil smile slowly got up and started coming closer to her.


	2. Surreal

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Finalhybrid-glad you're liking it so far. Hope you'll continue to enjoy it.**

**shassy25-yeah, I don't think I could ever write a bad Seth, human or otherwise.**

**bigblusky-love the enthusiasm! Yeah, Marissa probably should've just ran, but then she'd have an angry Summer on her hands. No one wants that.  
**

**..xX-the wait is over. Hope you like this next part.**

**WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-no, Alex isn't a vampire. Interesting how you thought that. I'm glad you're finding parts of it funny. I'm much better at being dramatic than funny.**

**Nita-gotta leave you guys hanging some. It's part of the fun.**

**not-here-leave-a-message-yeah making Seth a dog was an interesting choice for me. Hopefully, it'll work out well. You'll find out the intruder in this chapter.**

* * *

Marissa felt her heat beating wildly as the intruder slowly came towards her. She thoughts came to mind. She was going to die because of a stupid dog. Secondly, not only would her death be by the hands of the world's least smartest criminal, it'll be by the hands of a _girl_. A girl smiling the smuggest of smug smiles. Marissa would've liked to slap the smug away, but being scared was taking priority.

Marissa's would be killer stopped a mere inches from her. If possible, the girl's smile became even more smug. The intruder just stood there. _What is she waiting for? Oh great, she probably likes to torture her victims first. _

"I-I mean it," stuttered Marissa. "This dog will do some serious damage."

The intruder arched her eyebrow before bending down. "Hey Seth," she said as she ruffled the dog's ear. "How you been boy?" The dog barked in response. "That's good to hear. What's new with you?" Again, the dog barked.

Marissa was dumbfounded. She tried using Seth as a weapon. Not only did he fail, but he was talking with the intruder. No. The intruder was talking with Seth. _Stupid and crazy. And a torturer. I'm never house sitting again!_"

The intruder rose back up. "Sorry, lady, but that dog is only good for eating and sleeping." She held out a hand. "I'm Alex and you are?"

Marissa only stared in response. Quickly she scanned the kitchen for any nearby weapons. There was nothing. Getting desperate, Marissa quickly grabbed one of the chairs. She raised it, almost dropping it, and yelled, "stay back!"

The woman took a few steps back. "Whoa! Careful now. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Alex saw that the girl in front of her had no intention of putting the chair down. She sighed. "Look, I'm a friend of Summer's. We met too many years ago. She said if I was ever in town to drop on by. So every now and then I take her up on it. Just wake her up, and she'll tell you herself."

"How'd you get in?" questioned Marissa, still holding onto the chair.

"The spare key under her deck," answered Alex. Marissa was still skeptical and Alex noticed it. "Listen, I'm tired and I want to sleep. Can you please just go wake up Summer. You can leave Seth here to make sure I don't do anything wrong."

Marissa didn't miss that teasing tone with the last comment. "She's not here. She's out of town, and I'm house sitting. She didn't mention anything about you, or anyone, stopping by."

"That's cause I usually don't give notice. I just show up when I'm passing through."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Alex gave the brunette a look of disbelief. "One-I know Summer. Two-I know Seth, and he obviously knows me. Three-I know about the hidden key. Four…I can't think of anything else. Call her. She'll confirm everything."

Marissa eyed her phone near the fridge. She looked back at Alex. "Don't move."

"Can I at least sit down?" asked Alex. "I'm dead on my feet here."

Marissa eyed her cautiously. "Okay, but _slowly_ make your way towards the table." She watched as Alex did so. After she was seated, Marissa slowly made her way towards the fridge. She never took her eyes off Alex. When she reached her phone, she quickly dialed Summer's number.

Alex watched as the brunette refused to stop looking at her. She was starting to get annoyed. She couldn't blame the girl for being cautious, but it was more than obvious that she knew Summer. She was being treated like she was a criminal or something.

Across the ocean, a slumbering brunette was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. Groaning, she checked the ID. "Marissa? Why are you calling so late?"

"Late? Isn't it daytime over there?"

"Hell yeah it is," came Summer's groggy answer. "I had to close all the blinds so I could sleep. I'm still on California time. Anyway, why are you calling?" Suddenly, a feeling of panic washed over the brunette. "Oh no. Is Seth okay?" shrieked Summer.

Alex let out a little chuckle when she heard Summer's question. The woman did love her dog. Marissa simply rolled her eyes both at Summer's outburst and at Alex's reaction.

"He's fine," answered Marissa.

"Thanks god!" exclaimed Summer. "Well, then, why are you calling me?"

Marissa bore a look of irritation. It was times like these that the brunette wondered why she was friends with Summer. "There's someone here. I thought she was an intruder, but she's claiming that she's a friend. She says that stops by every so often. I just wanted to make sure I was being told the truth."

"Is she tall, thin, blonde, and so damn sexy that's it's just not fair?"

"Uh…" Marissa began answering.

"Yeah, that's Alex," replied Summer. "I swear, it's like the gods gave all the hotness gene to her. It's so unfair! Don't worry. She's harmless."

"The person here is a brunette," Marissa said.

Summer shot up in bed. "What! Did you say she's a brunette?"

"Yes."

"What!" shrieked Summer again. "Put her on the phone."

Marissa stared at her phone confused. Alex saw this. "Everything okay?"

Marissa shook her head. "Yeah. She wants to talk to you." Marissa walked towards Alex and handed her the phone.

"Thanks," replied Alex. "You mind putting the chair down now? It's kind of intimidating." Alex wasn't really worried about the brunette hurting her with it. She was more worried that the lanky girl would hurt herself with it. Marissa absently nodded. She set the chair down and sat in it

Alex smiled and went to speak on the phone. "Hey Summer! How's it going?"

"Don't you 'how's it going' me," Summer replied. "You go and dye your hair and you don't tell me? What's up with that?"

Alex laughed. "Sorry. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I got tired of the blonde."

"But the blonde was so gorgeous," whined Summer. "I can't believe you ruined it like that."

"Hey! I happen to think it looks great." Alex turned towards Marissa. "Don't you think so?" Marissa only nodded. "She's nodding yes. I can send you a pic if you'd like."

"No!," exclaimed Summer. "I'll have to see it soon enough. Let me keep my memories of your blondeness for as long as I can."

"Okay," Alex responded, smiling. "Well, hey, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm kind of tired." After a couple more words, Alex hung up the phone. She looked at Marissa. "I assume you believe me now?" No response. "You-hoo?" Still no response. Alex went to shake her, which seem to do the trick.

"Hmmm?" said Marissa.

"I said, I assume you believe me now?" Marissa nodded. Alex eyed the brunette. She looked as if she was going to go in shock or something. "Are you okay?"

Marissa shook her head. "No. I'm slightly overwhelmed. This is just surreal. I really thought I was going to die for a second there."

Alex would've laughed if Marissa wasn't so serious looking. "Well…I don't know what to say to that. Maybe you should just sleep it off. Things will look better in the morning."

Marissa nodded in agreement. "You're right. Good night." Marissa got up and headed back to bed without another word.

Alex watched her go. She decided to wait til the morning to form a first impression. She went and grabbed her bag. She gave Seth one last ruffle. "Night boy. Thanks for not having me for your midnight snack, not that I was worried."

Making her way up the stairs, Alex realized that she still didn't know the brunette's name. Figuring she'll just find out tomorrow, Alex pushed the thought aside. Reaching her chosen room, the tired brunette went to open the door. While doing so, she wondered if her newly acquired housemate was truly okay. Granted thinking there was a robber in your house wasn't exactly comforting, but it wasn't like the girl was in any real danger. Alex's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of someone screaming.

There, wearing nothing but her underwear, stood Marissa.

"What the heck are you doing here!" cried Marissa, trying to cover herself.

Alex just stood there staring at the brunette. She wasn't looking at Marissa per say. The sight just caught her off guard, and well, it wasn't exactly a bad sight.

"Hey!" yelled Marissa. "Stop staring at me and get out." This was just her luck. First, Marissa was going to die from an intruder. Now, she's going to die from embarrassment. Her night just kept getting better and better.

Alex shook herself and turned around. She didn't leave though. "I'm sorry. This is the room I usually sleep in. I figured you'd be in Summer's room."

"Why would I be in Summer's room?" asked Marissa. "It's _Summer's_ room."

"I just…I thought…." so many things were going though Alex's mind that she was having a hard time forming a complete sentence. Figuring Marissa was at least decent now, Alex turned around to offer a proper apology. "Listen, I'm really sor-oh shit."

Marissa was still standing there in just her underwear. "Why'd you turn back around?" demanded Marissa, half freaking out. "And why are you still looking at me?"

Without further thought, Alex quickly left the room and made her way towards another guest room. She dropped her bag and crawled into bed wishing for sleep. She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes.

Marissa just stared at the empty doorway. Soon, she too crawled in bed. "This is a dream," she said to herself. She willed herself to fall asleep quickly. More than anything, Marissa just wanted morning to come around.


	3. Smirk

**For those who celebrated, hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! As you may have noticed, this story is a little slow to begin with. However, after this chapter, it will pick up some. I'm glad you guys have found the first two chapters funny. I can't guarantee I can keep up the humor. I want to, but funny actually doesn't come easy for me. The entire story won't be funny, but I shall try my best on the parts that are. Thanks for all your reviews!  
**

**WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-This chapter isn't much, but hopefully, I can get you to love it soon enough. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Blackknight009-Haha...I hadn't thought about the shoe idea. That would've definitely added to the scene.**

**kills70-Glad you love it so far!**

**bigblusky-I'm glad it made you laugh. To be honest, I wasn't trying to be that funny, but I'm glad it came across that way.**

**.me-No Summer isn't gay. At least for now she isn't. It's a harmless jealously. I mean, who doesn't know someone who's jut _so_ hot. You can't help but be ****a little envious. It's all good though.**

**Aika-I'm glad I seem to be capturing their characters well. I can't promise I can keep it up though. I never really saw the show, and I'm just going on what I've read from other stories.**

**Finalhybrid-There will be more "intimidating" Marissa to come at some point. I hope you'll like it then also.**

**SuperJew277-Hope your week got better. I also hope this helps.**

**kaila5707-Yeah, Marissa was just not having the best night.**

**Masked-I'm glad you're enjoying the dialogue. I hope this chapter is up to par as well.**

* * *

Alex was just setting the table when she heard some noise from above.

"Sleeping beauty's awake," she said to Seth. "Let's hope I make a better impression this time."

Marissa laid on the floor cursing herself. She was awoken by the smell of food. When she got out of bed to follow the scent, she tripped over the pile of clothes she left on the floor. Grunting, she pushed herself up and made her way into the kitchen. When she walked in, Alex was pouring some coffee into two mugs.

Alex looked up when felt another presence in the room. Instantly, a brief memory of catching the girl in front of her in nothing but her underwear came to mind. Alex shook her head. It was bad enough she had dreamed about it. She _wasn't_ going to consciously think about it. She put the coffee pot away and walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Alex Kelly," greeted the brunette, extending her hand.

Automatically, Marissa shook the hand. She gave Alex a weird look. "You've already told me that."

It took Alex a few seconds to respond to the lanky girl. The feel of her hand caused Alex to temporarily forget everything else. It was firm handshake, but it did not take away from softness and gentleness of the girl's hand. She offered a sheepish smile. "I know. I just never got your name in return."

Now it was Marissa's turn to smile sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm Marissa Cooper."

Alex repeated the name in her head. She realized that she loved the name. Realizing that she still held Marissa's hand, Alex reluctantly let go. "It's nice to meet you, Marissa."

Marissa smiled. "Likewise." The brunette looked around the room, noticed the food on the table, and her smile slowly faded.

Picking up on that disappearing smile, Alex asked, "What's wrong?"

"You made breakfast," Marissa said disappointingly.

"Yeah," replied the brunette, a little nervous. "I know it's not much, but Summer didn't have much for me to go on. Plus, I can't really cook, but eggs and bacon are simple enough. I would've made pancakes, but I could only find the mix. I only specialize in the frozen kind."

Marissa shook her head. "It's not that I don't appreciate it. I do. I guess I was just kind of hoping last night was just one horrible nightmare. You standing here and making breakfast kind of throws that wish out of the window."

"Nightmare?!" Alex had a panicked look upon her. She started touching her face. "I'm not that horrible looking, am I? I know that I wasn't exactly at my best last night and my hair takes a little getting used to, but-"

"No, no, no," assured Marissa. "I didn't mean it like that. You looked fine last night. You look great now!"

"No wonder you wanted to hit me with a chair last night," continued Alex. " I must've looked absolutely horrible. I would've thought I was a burglar too. I mean, I was filthy from having to crawl under Summer's deck-"

"Alex, really you looked great last night. I was just overreacting." Marissa felt awful. She hadn't meant to offend Alex. She was in the middle of trying to figure out how to assure Alex when she noticed something in the brunette's eyes. It was a sparkle of playfulness. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Couldn't help myself. You're not mad are you?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I should be, but you made breakfast."

Alex went and pulled out a chair for the brunette. "Yes, I did. Have a seat." After Marissa took hers, Alex joined her. "I figured it was the least I could do for last night. Plus, I figured it'd be a great way for us to start over."

"Starting over sounds great," Marissa said after she sipped her coffee.

The two brunettes ate in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes. Alex noticed Seth sniffing at the door, signaling he needed to be let out. She got up and let him out. When she went back to join Marissa, there was small smile on her face.

Marissa noticed it. "Why are you smiling?"

"I can't believe you tried to use Seth to attack me. He's _Seth!_"

"Well, I wasn't exactly counting on you knowing how lazy and worthless he is."

"Careful. Summer will have your head if she hears you talking about her baby like that."

Marissa chuckled. She took another bite of her eggs. "This is great, by the way. Thanks."

Alex merely waved off the gratitude with her fork in hand. "It's not it's gourmet or anything."

"Still, it was very nice of you to do so. Especially after I threatened your life and all."

"True. Seth didn't scare me, but man that chair-"

"Oh hush," Marissa interrupted, feeling her cheeks get a little red.

Alex only smiled, taking in the sight of Marissa. Even embarrassed, the girl looked wonderful. "Okay, I'm done with the teasing….for now."

"I actually thought you were a guy at first." Marissa noticed Alex arching an eyebrow. "Well, wouldn't your first instinct be to think it was a guy as well?" Alex nodded. She had a point. "Plus, when I picked up the phone to call the police, I heard a guy's voice. So…."

"You must've have picked it up when I was checking my messages," explained Alex.

_That makes sense_. "I also thought you were one of the world's stupidest criminals.

Alex playfully grabbed at her heart. "And the insults just keep coming."

"I thought you were using the phone," defended Marissa. "Who uses the phone when they are breaking in? Also, you had the kitchen light on."

"It's okay," said Alex. "That's all behind us now. I'm sorry for walking in on you last night. I honestly do usually sleep in that room."

Marissa felt her cheeks redden again. "How about we put that behind us as well?"

"Deal." Alex was about to say something else, when she heard a scratching at the door. "I think Seth's ready to come back in." She got up and opened the door to let the dog back in. However, he just sat in the doorway.

"Why is he just sitting there?" questioned Marissa.

"He probably wants to go for a walk. He'll sit there until he gets one." Alex went to grab his leash, causing Marissa to stand up.

"I can do it," offered the lanky brunette. "I technically have to anyway."

Alex looked at Marissa skeptically. "Have you ever walked him before?"

"No, but how hard can it be?"

_Famous last words. "_Okay." Alex handed the leash over. "Have fun."

"Why are you smirking?"

"Am I?" Alex asked coyly. She just shrugged her shoulders. "I like to smirk. You two run along now."

Marissa hooked the leash to Seth's collar. She didn't trust Alex's answer. She definitely didn't trust that smirk. "We'll see you in a bit."

Still smirking, Alex said, "Yes, you will."

Marissa arched an eyebrow. She was missing something, but she figured it couldn't be anything too bad. Surely, Alex would tell her if she knew something. Marissa tried to convince herself of that fact, but that damn smirk made it a little difficult to believe. _Stupid, annoying smirk._ Marissa had to admit though. It was a nice smirk. Very nice.


	4. A Nice Little Walk

**So....not much here. It's just a lot of dialogue. Something's better than nothing....right?**

** uloveme-Perhaps his laziness is the problem. :)**

**WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-I hope your week's been stress-free so far! Hope you enjoy!**

**bigblusky-Don't think Marissa will think it's fun...lol**

**vero-I'm glad you're enjoying this. Haha, Seth wasn't originally supposed to be a dog, but I changed my mind at the last minute.**

**loveneyo-I'm definitely going to keep going with it, and I hope you keep enjoying it.**

**setherfan91-I'm glad you found this. Hope you continue to read it.**

**kaila5707-Seth's definitely going to be something.**

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

Marissa was laying on her back panting. Her breathing sounded like some obscene phone call.

"Stupid, lazy dog."

Marissa and Seth were walking for maybe five minutes, if that, when the dog decided to roll around in someone's grass. The brunette just figured the dog needed to scratch its back or something. However, when Seth stopped rolling around, he just continued to lay there. Marissa tried tugging on the leash. No luck. Marissa figured maybe he was tired, even if they hadn't walked all that long. She decided to give him a minute or two to catch his breath. When she tried tugging again, the dog still wouldn't budge. She tried pushing him. No luck. She tried picking up Seth to put him back on his feet, but he was too heavy. That, or Marissa was just too weak. She gave it her all, but she could barley put her arms completely around him, let alone pick him up. Finally, she just gave up and plopped down right beside. She'd just wait until Seth moved on his own. He had to get hungry sooner or later. After all, lunch was only a few hours away.

Alex gave Marissa a good 20 minutes head start before she headed out to join them. When she found them both laying on the ground only a couple blocks away, she knew she should've came sooner. When Alex reached them, Seth gave her a brief glance before returning to staring at nothing. Marissa was laying there with her eyes closed, talking to herself.

"When we get back," ranted Marissa_, "__if_ we get back, I'm going to have start working out. It's pretty pathetic when I can't even pick up a dog. Granted you aren't exactly light as a feather, but I should at least be able to make you move."

"You know," began the brunette, "you shouldn't sleep on people's lawn. You definitely shouldn't be talking to yourself while doing so. It doesn't always sit too well with the homeowner. Wouldn't want them calling the cops now. "

Marissa heard Alex's voice, but she didn't immediately open her eyes. She could almost hear smirk in her voice. When Marissa opened her eyes, she glared at Alex. Sure enough, she was wearing that smirk again. She got herself up.

"That _dog_," Marissa said, pointing to Seth, "won't move. I've pushed, pulled, and even tried to pick him up! Nothing works. I thought I was going to have camp out here."

Alex had to stop herself from laughing. She pulled out a small ziplock from her pocket. "It helps if you have treats." She shook the bag in front of Seth to get his attention. Instantly, he was up, waiting to be fed. Alex fed him a few. "Good boy," she cooed as she ruffled his ears.

Marissa just stared at the sight in front of her, with a slightly open jaw. "I'll give him a treat," she muttered under her breath.

Alex straightened up. "What was that?"

Marissa shook her. "Nothing. Let's head home. I don't want him sitting on me again." She began to walk towards Summer's house, but again, Seth wouldn't budge. "Now what's wrong?!"

Alex allowed herself a chuckle. "Seth's not a fan of short walks."

Facing Seth, Marissa said, "Well, we could've had a long walk if you didn't decide to stop moving."

"Listen, I can finish taking him if you want-"

"No!" interrupted Marissa. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to prove to Alex that she could do this. "I can do this….but you're more than welcomed to join us."

Alex nodded. "Lead the way."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes. "You knew, didn't you?" questioned Marissa. "About Seth's little standstill back there?"

"Of course not," Alex answered innocently.

Marissa playfully nudged Alex in the shoulder, surprising both of them. "I see you're teasing me again."

Alex smiled. "You make it so easy. And yes, I did know. It's a thing of his. Seth will walk for a bit. At some point, he'll start rolling around in someone's grass. Afterwards, he just doesn't move. It's worse if there are leaves. Seth _loves_ rolling in leaves."

"Please tell me it frustrated you too in the beginning."

Alex laughed. "It didn't exactly frustrated me, but it didn't exactly appease me either. Lucky for him, I'm patient. Summer warned me that he can be obstinate, but I figured it couldn't be so bad. Thank goodness she made me take treats with me."

"I wish she gave me the same warning."

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she figured you already knew."

"I doubt it," muttered Marissa. She then noticed Seth peeing yet again. "Seriously, how many times does he have to that? I mean, why doesn't he just let it all out at once? You'd think that'd be easier, but nooooo. Instead, he does it like every five mintues."

Alex laughed silently. "He's not peeing to pee per say. He's doing it to mark his territory." Alex saw Marissa's skeptical look and shrugged her shoulders. "It's a dog thing. I take it you've never owned a dog before?"

"Nope," answered the lanky brunette. "I've never even had a goldfish. You?"

"I had one growing up. My brother and I adored her. She's gone now, but she was an awesome dog."

"Ever thought of getting another one?" asked Marissa.

Alex just shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes. It's just not the right time for me now."

Marissa nodded and looked at Seth. He had just finished doing his business, only this time he didn't pee. When he was all done, Marissa starting walking away. However, Alex stopped her.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?"

Marissa looked at Alex like she was insane. "Heck no! I'm not touching that stuff."

"You do realize it's illegal to not pick up after your dog, right?"

"Well, he's not my dog. Besides no one saw. Isn't that stuff like fertilizer or something?"

Alex gave her a stern look.

"What?!" exclaimed Marissa. "I don't have anything to pick it up with, and you're crazy if you think I'm actually going to touch it."

Alex arched her eyebrow and pulled out another ziplock bag. "Lucky for you, I came prepared." Alex smirked and asked, "You want to do the honors?"

Marissa looked disgusted. "You couldn't pay me enough."

Alex continued smirking and bent down to pick up after Seth. When she was done, she quickly waved the bag in front of Marissa's face.

"That's so gross."

Laughing, Alex said, "We can probably head back now."

"Thank god!" exclaimed Marissa. "I'm ready to be done with this."

The two were walking back towards Summer's when Marissa said, "You smirk a lot, you know that? Is that like your trademark or something?"

Naturally, Alex smirked before she answered. "You don't like my smirk?"

Marissa gave Alex a brief glance. "Nope."

"Liar."

"I don't think I am."

"You love my smirk. Everyone loves my smirk."

Did Marissa ever. "Well, I'm not everyone."

"Maybe not, but you do love my smirk."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Maybe I don't hate it, but I definitely don't love it."

"Not yet anyway," said Alex, following it with a wink. Despite herself, Marissa laughed.

"Thanks," said Marissa. "For coming to save me, even though you could've prevented."

"But where's the fun in that?"

Marissa playfully rolled her eyes. "And thanks for picking up after Seth. I might just make you walk him from now on."

"What makes you think you can make me?" Alex asked, smirking.

"I can be pretty persuasive," teased Marissa.

Alex arched her eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Marissa nodded and two momentarily got lost in each other. "You have really pretty eyes," blurted the lanky brunette.

She wasn't sure why, but hearing Marissa's compliment made Alex blush. The statement also caused her heart to skip a beat. "Thanks."

Marissa smiled. Her feelings about Alex's smirk may be up for grabs, but there was no question about how felt about her eyes. Alex had the most beautiful eyes that Marissa had ever seen. Realizing that she was probably outright staring, Marissa looked away and gave herself a mental shake.

Needing to fill the silence, Alex asked, "So, where is Summer?"

Grateful for the change in subject, Marissa answered, "She's onset."

"Ahhh," said Alex. "For how long? And where?"

"She's in Italy for a month."

"A month in Italy. Man, it must really suck being one of Hollywood's most successful writers."

"Tell me about it," said Marissa. "In the days leading to her departure she kept complaining cause she couldn't take Seth. I don't think I've ever heard anyone complain about going to Italy."

Alex nodded. Seth hated flying, which was why Summer couldn't take him with her. He starts to panic whenever he sees the airport, even if they are just passing by. "She loves that dog a lot."

"Too much, if you ask me."

"I'd have to agree," said Alex. "So if you're here, who's at your place?"

"Nobody," answered Marissa.

Alex looked as if she was debating something. "I should've tried to break into your place instead."

"You'd be disappointed," said Marissa. "There's not much to take. I'm a teacher so I'm not exactly living the life."

"Still, it'd be empty. I wouldn't have to worry about my life being shortened."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "It won't be empty for long. My brother will be home for break next week. I told him he could stay at my place since I'll be here."

"Is he cute?" asked Alex.

Marissa wasn't sure why, but she felt strange hearing Alex asked that. "I guess. He's my brother, so I don't exactly look at him that way."

"Hmmm," pondered Alex. "I might just have to break in if he is."

Marissa definitely didn't like hearing that. She didn't have time to figure out why for long cause they had reached Summer's place.

"Home sweet home," Alex announced when they made their way inside. The brunette noticed that Marissa had a troubled look upon her. "Everything okay?

Marissa nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking. So how long will this be your home?"

Alex let Seth free. "Why? Tired of me already."

"No," assured Marissa. "Just wondering. It'd be nice to have you around."

It was an innocent statement, but Alex couldn't help but be excited by it. She actually wasn't sure how long she'd stay, but Alex now knew that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Holding Alex's gaze, Marissa wasn't sure why she let that last part slip out. For whatever reason, the lanky brunette felt the need to further clarify it. "I mean, I figure you'd be better company than Seth."

Alex smiled, but she felt a little disappointed. "I haven't decided yet."

Marissa shared the brunette's smile as a silence fell between them. "Well," said Marissa after a moment, "I have some errands to run. I guess I'll see you later?"

Alex nodded and watched as Marissa made her way upstairs. Truth was, the brunette hadn't planned to stay more than a week or so. However, as Alex felt her heart ache a little when Marissa was no longer in sight, she knew wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.


	5. Innocent Little Crush

**uloveme-Yeah, he is weird dog. Believe it or not, I used to pet sit a dog just like him.**

**Alexz6-I'm glad you're enjoying this. I hope my pace isn't too slow. If it is, let me know.**

**bigblusky-Well, Alex wasn't trying to get a reaction from Marissa, but I wouldn't worry too much about it.**

**vero-A move will definitely be made, but by whom and who will it be directed to?**

**WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-Haha...I don't think I've ever been thanked for my vocabulary before. There's not much range here, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**kaila5707-While the dog I watched wasn't big per say, he was HEAVY. I figured it'd more fun to make Seth big and heavy. I can't resist giving Marissa a hard time. :)**

* * *

It was some time after five in the morning and Marissa was buried in paperwork. She was still half asleep and the stack of papers did not interest the brunette at all. She went to pour herself another cup of coffee when she heard Alex coming in.

Alex, the brunette discovered, enjoyed the night life. The girl had been here less than a week, and she was out most nights. Marissa didn't exactly mind. After all, Alex was still young. She was 27, the same as Marissa, and she should enjoy her youth. Still, the thought Alex out there every night having a grand time with god knows who, didn't exactly make Marissa want to jump for joy. In fact, it made her stomach turn, something the lanky brunette didn't quite get.

"Hey. You're up earlier than usual." Alex noted when she found Marissa in the kitchen.

Marissa shrugged her shoulders and sipped her coffee. "I have tests to grade. I was supposed to them last night, but I got lazy." The lanky brunette was about to offer Alex a cup of coffee when her eyes caught sight of the slight exposure of the girl's stomach. Alex was taking off her jacket, causing her shirt to rise up a little. Marissa had long accepted that she thought Alex was attractive, but she reasoned that there was a difference between finding someone attractive and being attracted to them. Marissa wasn't attracted to Alex, but she had to admit the girl had an amazing body.

Alex looked up to find Marissa with a strange look across her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Marissa said, shaking herself. "You want some coffee?"

Alex smiled. "I'd love some." As Marissa turned to get another mug for her, Alex took that moment to admire Marissa. The two had been getting along very well. She had learned that Marissa taught ninth grade math. Algebra. When Alex had asked why, the brunette just simply said that she'd always been good with numbers. Math was the one thing that had always came easy for her, and well, she loved it. Alex knew that it was just her and her brother. Marissa's parents had died a few years back. However, that was all Alex really knew on that subject. Marissa was quick to talk about something else, and Alex was more than happy to go along. By the way Marissa spoke about him, Alex knew that her brother meant the world to her.

"So any chance you want to keep me company while I grade papers?" Marissa asked, shaking Alex from her thoughts.

"I can't think of anything better to do."

"You sure?" questioned Marissa. "I mean, you're probably tired."

"Positive. Let's get started."

The two got themselves comfortable at the kitchen table. "So," began Marissa, "How was your night? Meet anyone?"

Alex smiled. "It was great. There was this one redhead. She was hot, but had commitment written all over her."

Marissa nodded, as she graded the papers before her. On their second night together, Alex had disclosed the fact that she was gay. Marissa had replied with some lame comment like, "cool" or whatnot. Truth was, she didn't really care. Well, she cared, but the information didn't bother her. Marissa even went as far as to joke that Alex's "accidental" walk-in was anything but. Now, the lanky brunette knew that Alex didn't do it on purpose, but look on the girl's face would've erased any doubt she may have had. Alex had looked both apologetic and embarrassed, and rambled through another apology.

"And you don't want any commitments?"

Alex fingered her mug. "It's not that I don't. I just don't want it with her."

"How can you be so sure though?" asked Marissa.

"Well, for one thing, I don't live here and I'd prefer a more local relationship." Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Besides some things you know. You get a vibe, a feeling, and you just know."

Marissa simply nodded, oblivious to the fact that Alex was looking at her when she spoke those words.

"You really should join me some time…when it's not a school night." Alex allowed herself a chuckle.

Marissa looked up and arched her eyebrow. "What?"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing. I just thought my days of worrying about it being a school night were over."

Marissa merely smiled. "So sorry to bring the horror back for you."

Leaning a little closer, Alex said, "Well, if I had a hot teacher like you, it would've been anything but horrific."

Marissa tried to prevent the blush that was slowly overtaking her face, but was unsuccessful. That was another thing she learned about Alex, she was a constant flirt. And a good one at that.

"Something tells me you were one hell of a student, Kelly."

Alex felt the butterflies return to her stomach. Every so often, Marissa would call her by her last name, and it was something that Alex liked hearing. A lot.

"I might've caused a ruckus here and there."

Marissa playfully rolled her eyes and went back to grading her papers. The two spent the rest of the morning in a comfortable silence. Marissa finished her grading and got ready for work, and Alex continued to watch the brunette as discreetly as possible.

* * *

It was early Saturday evening and Marissa decided to attempt another walk with Seth. Since their little fiasco the first time around, Marissa had more than willingly given the honors to Alex. The brunette was prepared this time. She had treats and an extra bag, although she really hoped she wouldn't have to use that extra bag.

As Marissa walked, she thought about the previous week. Alex had been here for a week. Marissa smiled at the thought. The past week had been fun with Alex. The brunette didn't know why. It wasn't like they really did anything special. They mostly just hung around the house. They'd have dinner, maybe watch a movie. Marissa would help Alex pick out the perfect outfit for her night out. Alex, in return, would help Marissa pick out her work attire. "Just cause you're a teacher, doesn't mean you have to dress like one," claimed Alex. Marissa thought her outfits were fine. They were conservative, yet trendy. If anything, the brunette thought that Alex picked outfits that were even more boring. However, they were still nice, so Marissa would let her get her way. Sometimes.

Most importantly, they talked. Not only did they talk, but Alex listened. She was a great listener. Marissa never really had to wonder if Alex was paying attention. It wasn't as if they talked about heavy subjects. Often times, their conversations were light, humorous…and fun. They shared childhood stories and embarrassing moments. The lanky brunette had heard stories about people who instantly clicked, but she had never experienced it in this magnitude until now.

Quite simply, Marissa adored Alex. The girl was fun, sweet, caring, and absolutely gorgeous. Marissa gave a mental sigh at that last adjective. Alex truly was gorgeous. Her eyes alone were a beauty in themselves. And her laugh…Marissa loved her laugh. Alex laughed fully and the sound was melodic.

Alex was perfection, and Marissa had a crush on her. The brunette supposed she should've been shocked by that. After, she was straight and the thought of being with a girl never crossed her mind. Yet, she wasn't shocked in the least. In fact, it was the lack of shock that was shocking. Perhaps it was the fact that Marissa was always honest with herself. If she had feelings for someone, regardless of who and how much, Marissa was upfront with herself about it. She'd never try to deny it. She'd acknowledge and accept it. That's what she was doing now. Yes, she had a crush on Alex, but it was an innocent one. Alex was lively, charismatic, and just plain great. Marissa would be hard pressed not to be seduced by all of it. An innocent crush. That's all it was. People have them all the time. It didn't mean actual feelings were involved.

"I have a crush on a girl, Seth," sighed Marissa. "What is the world coming to?" The lanky brunette laughed and shook her head.

"Still talking to yourself, I see."

Marissa jumped at the voice. She turned to find that Alex was coming up beside her.

"Crap Alex. You scared me!"

"Crap?" teased Alex. "You know, you are an adult. You're allowed to curse."

"I teach. My first instinct shouldn't be to curse."

Alex scoffed. "Please, it's not like they haven't heard it before. Hell, they curse themselves."

"Not all of them," said Marissa. "Besides they have yet to hear it from and I plan to keep it that way."

Alex smiled. Marissa took being a teacher seriously, not that all teachers didn't. However, Marissa was passionate about it. She was teaching future generations, and it was a task that Marissa did not take lightly. Alex had meant it when she claimed that school would've been more fun if she had teachers like Marissa. Other than having the benefit of a hot teacher, Alex would've had a teacher that actually cared. Most of Alex's teacher just showed up to teach and collect a paycheck. They'd go over the lesson and that was it. There was no enticement. But Marissa, she encouraged interaction, even if she didn't always get it. She didn't just want to teach. She wanted her students to learn as well. She wanted them to learn to think on their own. For those that struggled, she made herself available for any extra help that was needed. Marissa was still young, and the wonder of it all was still in effect. However, Alex had no doubt that many years from now, Marissa will still have the passion…the want to teach.

"So," began Alex, "what were you mumbling about?"

Worry struck Marissa. "Uh, what exactly did you hear?"

"Honestly…nothing," replied Alex.

Relief flooded Marissa. "I was just asking Seth what the world was coming to."

"You didn't expect him to answer, right? I mean if you did, I don't know if you should be educating the leaders of tomorrow."

The lanky brunette playfully pushed Alex. "Oh hush. Just for that, you can pick up after Seth."

Alex looked down at Seth and he indeed just finished taking care of his business. She eyed the bag that Marissa was holding out. "I think I'm going to have to past. Besides, I have yet to see you do it."

Marissa shook her head. "Well, you're going to have to wait for another day. This one is all yours. It's the least you can do for scaring me earlier."

Alex gave a teasing smirk. "But you have this big brave dog to protect you. He'll have people for their midnight snack, remember?"

Marissa cut her eyes. There was that smirk again. "You know, I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face one day."

"I'd like to see you try," challenged Alex.

"Oh, I'll do more than try, but until that day comes," Marissa put the bag in Alex's hand, "have fun."

Alex rolled her eyes, but did the deed nonetheless. When she got back up, she noticed Marissa checking her watch. "Got a hot date?"

"Mmm-hmmm. I'm hanging out with the hottest guy. Ever."

Alex felt her heart sink a little. When she first learned that Marissa was single, Alex was surprised, but happy. It gave her hope. The brunette may not have a chance with the teacher, but as long as Marissa was single, Alex still had hope. "Lucky guy."

Marissa shrugged her shoulders. "I might be a bit biased though. He is my brother."

Alex smiled, feeling her heart stirring again. "That's right. He's coming tonight."

Marissa nodded. "I should probably start heading back." As they turned around, Seth found a patch of grass and started rolling around in it. When he plopped himself down, Marissa glared at him. "He did that on purpose."

Alex chuckled. "I don't think he's that smart." The brunette gently took Marissa's wrist in her hand. The contact momentarily stunned both girls. "Don't worry. You've got plenty of time."

"I know, but he still did that on purpose." Marissa huffed. "I swear this dog has it out for me."

"Okay," conceded Alex, reluctantly returning Marissa's wrist. Both instantly missed the contact. "You want me to have a talk with him? Set him straight?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the tingling sensations that were still bombarding her from Alex's touch. "Ha ha."

"Just give him a few minutes before you tempt him with the treats," suggested Alex. "Do you, uh, want some company to the airport?"

Marissa smiled widely. "I'd love some."


	6. Overprotected

**Soooooooooo I have been gone a LONG time. I offer no excuses, cause there are none. However, I do offer an apology. :) If anyone is still interested, I'll be finishing this story...as well as writing in general.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing!**

* * *

"That must be him."

Marissa looked at where Alex was pointing and nodded in agreement. "How'd you know?"

"Well, he was the hottest guy," Alex answered simply.

Marissa's face fell at Alex's words. "Oh. Well, he does take after me." Marissa offered a weak smile.

Alex smiled. "Well, you _are_ quite easy on the eyes Cooper. Plus, he was the last one. I figured it _had_ to be him."

Marissa felt a blush seeping through. In effort to hide it, she walked towards her brother.

"Sis!"

Marissa pulled her brother in for a hug. "Kevin. It's so good to see you!"

Alex stayed back a few minutes to let the two siblings catch up. She knew how much Marissa had missed her brother. She just stood there taking in the sight when she realized that Marissa was waving her over. She immediately made her way towards the two.

"Hi," Alex greeted.

"Kevin, this is my friend Alex," introduced Marissa. "Alex this is my baby brother, Kevin."

Alex stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Kevin took her hand. "Believe me, the pleasure's all mine. When did you get hot friends, Marissa?" His comment earned a laugh from Alex and playful slap from Marissa.

"Behave yourself," scolded Marissa.

"He's fine," assured Alex. She went and threw an arm around Kevin. "So I hope you have a more active night life than your sister here. I need a partner in crime."

"I'm your guy," said Kevin happily.

"Great!" exclaimed Alex. "Well, let's get your bags and start planning our night of trouble."

Marissa watched as the two headed towards the baggage claim. She watched as they laughed about something. Specifically, she watched as Alex's arm was _still_ around her brother. Marissa had no doubt that Kevin found the brunette attractive. Everyone would and probably does. However, she couldn't tell how Alex felt about her brother. Yes, Alex was gay, but still. She was supposed to be straight herself and yet she was crushing on a girl. _It doesn't matter_. Still, those words did nothing to soothe Marissa. Some part of her knew that it mattered. It mattered a lot.

* * *

"So I figured we could go out for a late dinner," Marissa said as the three of them walked into Marissa's apartment. "But if you're too tired, Kev, I can just make something here."

"You don't have to cook, sis. We can go out. Just let me settle in for a bit and I'll be good to go."

Marissa nodded. "Alright. How about I head to Summer's and freshen up and come back to get you? That'll give you time to unpack and unwind a little."

"Gee, sis, the flight was only an hour and a half long. It's not like I was on the plane for hours on end."

Marissa rolled her eyes at her brother's words. "Well, excuse me for looking out for you. I've only been doing it my whole life."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Marissa playfully pushed her brother. "Help!" cried out Kevin. "Child abuse!"

"Please, you're far from a child, even though you still act like one."

Alex watched as the two siblings continued to go back and forth. It reminded her of how her and her own brother used to be. But that was a long time ago.

"Anyway," Marissa said eventually, "we're gonna go now. I'll see you in about an hour?"

Kevin nodded his head. "Sounds good."

"So Kevin, I guess I'll see you later on tonight?" asked Alex, as her and Marissa turned to leave.

"You're not coming to dinner?" questioned Marissa suddenly. "I mean, you don't have to of course. I just figured you'd want to, but that's what I get for assuming. You're probably sick of seeing me so often anyway. That happens with roommates. Of course, I haven't had one in a while-"

"Riss," interrupted Kevin. "Breathe." This was a new sight for him. His sister wasn't really the type to ramble. He turned to face Alex. "I think what she was trying to say is that you're more than welcomed to join us. In fact, I insist. It's a celebration dinner."

Alex smirked. "Yeah? What are we celebrating?"

"Me, of course," answered Kevin. "I aced all my exams. I can't think of a better way to celebrate than having dinner with two beautiful ladies. Of course, it'll be followed by some massive partying." He then turned to look at Marissa. "Which means, that you are coming out with us later as well, Marissa. You get no say in this. Tonight's all about me."

"When is it not?" teased Marissa.

"Exactly. Now you two get out of here, and go get yourselves dolled up. You gotta look good in my presence."

Both girls scoffed. "He really is a sweetie," assured Marissa. "He just acts like a conceited ass when he's around a hot girl."

"So you _do_ think I'm hot then?" Alex asked, only half teasing.

Marissa rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the blush that was coming. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Get lost. She's not interested."

Marissa smiled her thanks as the man that was formerly hitting on her muttered some remark and walked off.

"Jeez, Cooper. You're stealing all the attention away from me. I'm gonna have to rethink this whole hanging out together thing now. You might be too hot to be my wing woman."

Marissa playfully rolled her eyes. "Please. It's all been guys. Last time I checked, they weren't your type. I think your ego can survive a few guys showing interest in me."

"A few?" exclaimed Alex. "Try the whole freaking club. I don't know though. That blondie over there has been checking you out for some time now." Alex watched as Marissa turned to see the blond in question. She wanted to see if the blond would spark any interest for her.

_Better not. _

And there it was again-jealousy. Never in her life had she experience it, but tonight she was feeling it constantly. Every time a guy approached Marissa or tried to cut in on their dancing, Alex was there to shoo them away. The brunette felt like she had been spending her whole night fending guys off the lanky brunette. She tried to convince herself that she was just trying to be a good friend. A good friend looks out for other friends. She was telling these guys to get lost out of friendship. _Yeah right. _Alex needed to get a grip. Marissa deserved to find a guy to make her happy. She couldn't let her crush on the girl prevent that. And she wouldn't. _The guys here tonight just aren't good enough for Marissa. When the right one comes, I'll back off._

"She's pretty," Marissa said, bringing Alex out of her mental conversation. However, those weren't the words she was wanting to hear.

"Want me to bring her over? Introduce you guys?"

Marissa laughed. "No. I'm still liking guys here."

"You don't know what you're missing," replied Alex.

"Is this where you offer to show me?" The question came out of Marissa's mouth before she could stop. It took everything she had not to bulge her eyes out at her own bravado.

Alex arched her eyebrow. However, before she could reply, _another_ guy came up to Marissa.

"Can I buy you a drink?" asked the tall, dark-haired stranger.

"No, you may not." Alex opened her mouth to reply for Marissa but someone beat her to it. She looked over to see Kevin on the other side of Marissa's latest fan. "She's taken. Go away." The man put his hands up in mock surrender and walked away.

"You two are insufferable," sighed Marissa.

"What?" exclaimed Kevin. "Don't tell me you were interested in _that _guy. He's all wrong for you. Right, Alex?"

"Your brother's right. He had mom issues written all over him."

Marissa raised an eyebrow. "And exactly how do you know that?"

Alex shrugged. "Intuition. You should really get yours checked out if you didn't pick up on that."

Marissa laughed and shook her head. "I'm gonna go dance. Is that okay with the two of you?"

Alex and Kevin looked at each and shrugged their approval. The lanky brunette shook her head once again as she made her way onto the dance floor.

"So I know why _I'm_ chasing the guys away," stated Kevin as he turn towards Alex. "Just why are _you_?"

Alex shrugged. "We're friends. It's girl code."

Kevin gave the brunette a skeptical look. "Uh huh." Ever since they arrived, the younger Cooper noticed that Alex barely let anyone chat up his sister for too long. He particularly didn't mind. The last thing he needed was some sleaze ball trying to take his sister home. Still, watching Alex steal his overprotective brother role, Kevin knew it was much more than girl code.

"You like her." It was said as a statement that left little room to be argued.

Alex took her eyes off the dancing brunette and met her brother's eyes. "Your sister is hot. I'd be blind not to find her attractive."

Kevin nodded. "Except I didn't say that you find her attractive. I said you like her." He folded his arms daring her to argue otherwise.

Alex debated on whether or not to lie to him. However, she knew that her inability to answer immediately already gave away her answer. Instead, she returned her eyes to the oldest Cooper and simply replied, "yeah."

Kevin knew that his sister wasn't the lady loving type, but looking at Alex looking at his sister-he found himself wanting her to change that. Alex's preference towards the female gender was revealed during dinner. Naturally, the first thought was how hot that was. His sister seemed to know what he was thinking and gave him a look to not voice those thoughts. He complied. He spent the rest of the dinner watching the two brunettes interact.

Marissa was always the responsible type, even more so after their parents passed. She had barely finished college when they became orphans. She didn't hesitate to take him in. She didn't see it as a burden or an obligation. He was her brother. It was as simple as that. While he wasn't the most difficult teenager, he knew it was hard for her, not that she ever let it show. She was just starting her life, being on her own. In the blink of an eye, she had another person to be responsible for.

Luckily, she was able to get a teaching job pretty much of college. But Marissa knew that it wouldn't be enough to cover them and her student loans. As much as it pained her, she sold their childhood home. Keeping up with the mortgage just would have been too much at time. She even took a second part-time job. Kevin had offered, insisted even, to get a part-time job himself. He wanted to help out. Marissa wouldn't hear it. She wanted him to focus on school. He wasn't in danger of failing or anything, but still, she insisted. He knew it was her way of having him be able to retain as much of his adolescence as he could. It seemed to mean a lot to his sister so Kevin complied.

Kevin had hoped that when he went off to college, she'd have more room for freedom in her life. Freedom from having to be so responsible. He wanted her to go out and still enjoy _her _youth. Old habits seem to die hard with Marissa. Even now, she was still constantly looking out for him. She reminded him tonight that he's still newly 21 so no need to go overboard with the alcohol. _'You may be grown, but you'll always be my baby brother.' _

Luckily for Marissa's exes, none of them treated her terribly. She had always managed to end her relationship amicably. Despite his over protectiveness, Kevin did want his sister to find someone. She deserved to be happy. He wanted her to find someone that could teach her to just let go and have fun with life. Looking at Alex look at his sister, he wondered if that person has finally come along.

He recalled their interactions during dinner. He loved the way they bantered. He loved how flustered Marissa got from time to time. He loved how the brunette could make his sister forget how articulate she is. He _loved _how carefree and relaxed his sister was. Kevin never saw a woman in Marissa's future, but if it meant she'd be happy, gender wasn't important.

"What's wrong?" During his mental ramblings, Kevin noticed a darkened look grace Alex's face. He followed her gaze and saw a very attractive blond dancing with his sister.

Alex had been enjoying the sight of Marissa dancing. The brunette didn't care that she was dancing alone. She had fun with it regardless. Of course, she didn't stay alone long. A few guys attempted to join her here and there. Alex watched as the lanky brunette allowed them to do so. She fought the urge to walk over and cut in. Marissa was having fun and the smile she was wearing was just too beautiful. Marissa used that beautiful smile to convey to Alex that she was okay with it. So Alex stayed put. However, if any of them got too comfortable, she was more than ready to interrupt.

Her enjoyment ended when a certain blond cut in. It was the same blond that was checking Marissa out before. Alex lowered her eyes and gritted her teeth. She heard Kevin ask her something but didn't care to find out what it was. She was too busy trying to convince herself that she had no right to go over there. Then she saw the blond pull Marissa's back closely, _too _closely, into her. She saw her hands running along Marissa's side. _Rights be damned! _Alex quickly made her way to the lanky brunette.


	7. The First Step

**A/N: I own nothing!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I had a different version of this story, but for whatever reason, decided to do it differently. It could also be that the copy I had is on my stolen laptop somewhere...but let's pretend with the first! Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Marissa wasn't sure when she was joined by the blond stranger that was now dancing with her. She merely smiled at the female stranger and continued dancing. When the blond pulled her closer, she stiffened for a bit but quickly relaxed. The lanky brunette decided to go along with it. Dancing was dancing. She, herself, have had her fair share of dancing rather provocatively with her friends when she was younger. She mentally laughed as thought of how gimmick was used to turn the guys on. It worked. It worked _quite _well, but it was _still_ just dancing. That's what this was now. However, Marissa did recognize the blond as the same one Alex had pointed earlier, the one that was checking her out. She made a mental note to tell the blond that she didn't swing that way when they were done.

Her thoughts drifted back to Alex, as they often did these days. She glanced in the brunette's direction, realizing that it had been far too long since the last time she looked her way. What she saw surprised her. She saw Alex making her way towards her. Rather quickly. It wasn't Alex's speed that surprised the dancing brunette, although that did factor a little. What surprised Marissa was the look she saw in the brunette's eyes. She _knew _that look. She had seen that look from Kevin when he thought some guy had crossed a line with her. But why was Alex looking at her _that _way? She stole a quick glance at her brother and noticed a slight smirk on his face. Confused, Marissa returned her gaze to Alex, who was rapidly approaching her. The brunette didn't know the cause of that look, but she knew it wasn't good, especially for her dancing partner.

"Hey," said Marissa as she turned to face her dancing partner. She nodded her towards the direction of the bar, Alex's direction. "I gotta go. Thanks for the dance." Marissa offered the girl a gentle smile and headed towards Alex before another word was said. The blond went to follow the lanky girl. Then, she saw where she was headed, _who_ she was headed to. More importantly, she saw the look that was given to her by the brunette that was accompanying her former dance partner. She usually wasn't one to give up so easily, but she wasn't one to step on anyone's toes either. She stood there a while contemplating her choices. Deciding there were plenty others here, she merely nodded her withdrawal and sought out for another dance partner for the night.

A million thoughts swarmed Alex's brain as she made her way towards Marissa. She knew she had no right to break things up between the two. Marissa was free to do whatever she wanted with whomever she pleased. Alex knew this, but she found she just didn't care at that moment. No one was allowed to touch her Marissa that way, certainly not some blond bimbo. _Her Marissa. _The thought almost stopped Alex in her tracks. Jealousy was bad enough, but now she was possessive as well? What was going on with her? What was Marissa doing to her?

As she continued to make her way through the dancing crowd, Alex noticed Marissa look her way. The look of confusion upon her face was almost enough to stop her again. Almost. She then noticed Marissa making her way towards her. Alex felt a smile tugging at her lips, but before it could form she noticed the blond getting ready to follow her. The brunette shot her the most deadly look she could muster. She felt smug when the blond stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Kelly," came Marissa's voice, making Alex realize that they were standing right in front of each other. The brunette didn't acknowledge the lanky girl though. She wanted to make sure her point was getting across.

When Marissa reached Alex, she noticed that her look had darkened. She reached out her hand to gently stop her and greeted her. Other than stopping, she got no response from the brunette. The look upon Alex's face was starting to scare her a little. Without really thinking, Marissa threw her arms around the shorter girl's neck and pulled herself closer.

"C'mon on now, Kelly. Make a girl feel special and pay her a little attention." It took a few seconds, but Marissa sighed in relief when felt Alex relax against her.

When it was clear that blond was going to stay away from Marissa, Alex allowed herself a smug smile. It was then that she realized that someone was severely invading her personal space. She felt her earlier smile come into full fruition when she realized that it was Marissa that was doing the invading. The lanky girl's word finally registered. Alex automatically brought her own arms around Marissa's waist, causing butterflies to erupt in both brunettes' stomachs.

"You seemed to be getting _a lot _of attention tonight, Cooper."

Marissa felt a smirk grace her face as she resisted an urge to bring herself closer to Alex. "Jealous much, Kelly?" They were playful words, and Marissa had meant them in regards to Alex's earlier comment about her stealing all the attention. She was surprised when no rebuttal came her way. It was then, looking into the shorter girl's gorgeous eyes, that Marissa realized that Alex _was _jealous. She wasn't jealous of the stolen spotlight. She was jealous of the blond, and all the others tonight. Alex didn't keep them away solely out of protectiveness. She kept them away because she didn't want any of them to succeed in attaining her interest. Because _she _wanted her interest.

'_Jealous much, Kelly?'_

Perhaps having Marissa in her arms was affecting her judgment cause Alex knew that she should've said something. Yes, Marissa was just teasing her, but still. Instead of returning her teasing, instead of telling her how ridiculous that was, Alex simply stood there and let her eyes say what she was too scared to. She saw the emotions play across Marissa's face. She saw the cockiness turn into confusion. In turn, that turned into realization. In that moment of Marissa's realization, Alex had never felt so scared in her life. She mentally cursed herself for opening herself so.

As the realization continued to hit Marissa, she couldn't help but smile. She felt her smile get a little wider when she heard Alex softly let out a relieved breath. Hearing proof of the brunette's nervousness and vulnerability made her incredibly happy. Marissa would've been content to just stand there all night in Alex's arms, letting their eyes do all the talking. However, she found she didn't want to share the brunette with everyone else around her. She wanted to go somewhere a little more private. She pulled Alex closer to her so that her mouth was right by her ear, letting out a content sigh as she felt the arms around her waist tighten. She let herself enjoy the sensation of having the brunette so close to her. Then she whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here."

Feeling Marissa's breath on her caused jolts of electricity throughout her body. Alex couldn't have said no even if she wanted to, and she really didn't want to. She vocalized her agreement. She felt Marissa smile against her. The lanky brunette released herself from her, and Alex fought the urge to pull her back into her embrace. Instead she let Marissa lead her out of the club while she fought to tame the sensations she was feeling merely from Marissa holding her hand.

* * *

Marissa, being true to her big sister role, made sure it was okay with Kevin before they left. She wanted to be alone with Alex, but the brunette needed to make sure her brother was taken care of, a gesture that made Alex fall for the brunette even more. After making Kevin promise that he was okay with it repeatedly, Marissa gave him some money for cab fare. She would have given him the car keys but he had been drinking some. While Marissa knew her brother was responsible, she didn't want him to have worry about the drive home. Kevin was about to protest his sister giving him money, but he caught the pleading look in Alex's eyes. Reluctantly, he accepted it. Marissa gave him a quick hug goodbye and threatened to make his vacation miserable if he had sex with some skank in her bed.

The two brunettes now found themselves walking along the shore, letting the cold water soothe their aching bare feet. Heels could be killer sometimes. When they finally exited the club, Marissa wasn't sure where to go. She just knew that she wanted to be alone with Alex. She then remembered the brunette telling her that loved the beach, and a short drive later, that's exactly where they arrived. They had been walking in silence ever since.

Alex enjoyed the silence between. It was comfortable. It also gave her time to arrange her thoughts. She wasn't sure what to say, or if she should say anything at all. Perhaps they could just enjoy their walk and pretend that nothing happened. Technically, nothing did happen. And yet, so many things did. She let out a frustrated sigh. Alex wasn't a novice when it came to women, and yet that's exactly how she felt now. All her experience and knowledge felt nothing when it came to Marissa. It had been so long since anyone had captured her interest in this magnitude that it unnerved Alex a little. But it also made her feel such wonderful things.

Marissa mistook the shorter girl's sigh as one of impatience. She wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but given Alex's sigh, she supposed it had been long enough. She veered away from the shoreline and made her way further into the sand and sat down. She waiting for Alex to follow suit and sure enough, she did. Gathering up all her courage, she took one of the brunette's hand into her own and waited for their eyes to meet.

"I like you," Marissa stated simply. "I don't know what that means. Obviously, that mean I like you, but I mean, I live here and you live there. You're leaving soon. When are you leaving, by the way? Not that I want you to, cause I don't. But you will. Cause you don't live here and I do. I've never been in a relationship with a woman before. Although, I imagine it wouldn't be that much different. Of course, except for the obvious differences. I-"

"Marissa." Alex gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze, giving her time to recover from her rapid ramblings. "You gotta breathe. Although, I am fairly good at giving mouth to mouth if you find yourself not able to breathe."

"That's a good thing. I imagine you leave many women breathless in your wake."

Alex shrugged. "It's an occupational hazard. It's not easy being me."

Marissa rolled her eyes and used her shoulder to give Alex a playful nudge. "Poor baby."

Alex smiled, grateful that they could still enjoy their playful banter. However, Marissa trusted her enough to let down her guard. It was only fair that repaid that trust. She laughed inwardly that it was Marissa that took that brave first step. Wasn't she the one that started this with her inability to keep her feelings hidden? Marissa Cooper sure was something.

They fell quiet again. This time, however, Marissa wasn't liking it. She just confessed her feelings and the fact that Alex hadn't acknowledge it yet was driving her crazy. Was she wrong? Did she misread Alex's eyes? Did she simply see what she wanted to see? Then she noticed Alex's smirk. That damn, sexy smirk.

"You're smirking again." That only cause to add a smugness to Alex's smirk.

"I have reason to smirk."

"Do you now?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." Alex leaned in close to Marissa, letting her lips brush her cheeks as they made their towards the brunette's ear. "You like me."

Marissa shivered at the sound of Alex's voice, at her closeness. "Have a problem with that?" replied the brunette with a false bravado.

Alex chuckled and leaned back so that she could look into Marissa's eyes. She made the mistake of looking down at her lips. Alex found herself wanting to kiss them. The brunette wasn't one to usually deny herself. Doing so now, it almost physically ached her. Somehow she found the strength to return her eyes upward.

"_Quite_ the opposite." Seeing the smile that graced Marissa's face and knowing that it was because of her, Alex never felt more proud. "Go on a date with me."

Marissa arched an eyebrow. "You're a girl yourself. You should know we prefer to be asked, not told."

Alex's heart ached at Marissa's playful defiance. But what a wonderful ache it was. "Marissa Cooper, will you go out on a date with me? Tomorrow night?"

"It's a school night."

Alex groaned as she placed her forehead on Marissa's shoulder. "Cooper, you're gonna be the death of me." Lifting her head back up, the brunette said, "I promise to have you back by curfew."

Marissa pretended to think about it. "I suppose I could squeeze you in. Don't get used to it though."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alex found herself staring at Marissa's lips again. "I'm fighting really hard not to kiss you here."

"Stop fighting so hard," challenged Marissa.

"I don't wanna rush yo-" Alex found her words were cut off by the feel of Marissa's lips. There were no words to describe that feeling. She instinctively wrapped an arm around the lanky brunette to bring her closer. There wasn't any tongue. It was just simple meeting of lips, but the reactions that it caused in Alex's body said it was anything but.

As Marissa pulled away from what was probably the best first kiss of her life, she offered Alex a sheepish smile. "I don't mind certain increases of speed here and there."

Alex wanted nothing more than to kiss the lanky girl again. However, her body was still humming from excitement and she didn't trust herself. Instead, she immediately got up, causing Marissa to have a worried look. The standing brunette smiled and offered her hand. She pulled the brunette up against her and kept her close. "It's a good thing I like you too. I don't let just anyone kiss me now." Marissa grinned at Alex's words. Actually hearing them made her heart soar.

Alex removed herself from the brunette but kept their hands intertwined. "Let's go home. I've got a date to plan."


	8. Long Day

**A/N: I own nothing!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay. The weather has just been soooooo pretty outside. This is just a little filler. I had originally had some big drama written in. I've decided to go a different route. Without further ado...**

* * *

It had been one of those days. The kind of day where everything took five times as long to get done than it usually did…at least. Her hair had been beyond help all day. No one could seem to get her coffee right. People seemed to think they knew how to do her job better. Who had the awards? Who was critically acclaimed? _She _was. Not them. Yes, it had been one of _those _days.

So when she finally crawled into bed around a little after midnight, the brunette wanted nothing more than to succumb to sleep. She had barely pulled the covers over her when the shrill of her phone was heard. Frustrated she grabbed the phone and barked out a greeting.

"You had better be dead for calling me at this hour."

"Hello to you too, Sum."

"Sorry Coop. It's been a long day."

"Awww, is the delicious Italian food and yummy Italian men too much?" teased Marissa. "Sounds like you need a break from that ridiculously gorgeous country."

"Ha, ha" Summer replied dryly. "What's up?"

Before Marissa could answer, Summer sat up in bed and asked, "It's Seth, isn't it? Oh no, is he okay? What did you do to my baby? I love you, Coop, but I'm not above killing you."

Marissa rolled her eyes at her friend's threat. "Nice to know where I stand. Relax, your _dog_ is fine. Although he could stand to be a bit more active and lose some pounds."

"Hush. He's perfect the way he is." Having heard that Seth was alright, Summer laid back down and tried to get comfortable once more. "Honestly, Marissa. You shouldn't scare me like that. What kind of best friend are you?"

Marissa shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. How exactly did they become such great friends again?

"Sum, I can't help it if you jump to conclusions."

"Well, why would else would you call me in the middle of the night?" questioned the brunette.

"Well, we _are _best friends," came Marissa's dry response. "Silly me, I thought best friends talked. Besides it's not the middle of the night here."

"Don't get sassy with me, Coop. I'll get Alex to break in every time you house sit," teased Summer. "Better yet, I'll have her break into yours one night. You won't have my brave Seth protect over there."

Despite herself, the lanky brunette chuckled. "Speaking of Alex, I have a date with her tonight. It's why I called."

Summer shot up in bed again. "Damn it, Coop!"

The brunette frowned. She didn't expect Summer to jump for joy or anything, but she didn't expect the shorter brunette to be upset about it either.

"Come again?"

Summer sighed. "I'll never get to sleep now. How do you expect me to fall asleep after telling me that? I want details! Tell me, _everything._"

Marissa laughed at her friend. "Sorry, Sum. There's not really much to tell. I-"

"Not much to tell?" shrieked Summer. I leave you a straight woman and I come back to you turning gay on me. Hell, I'm not even back yet. Who knows what you'll be when I do return. Hmmmm, what comes after gay? You've done guys and now women. What's left? Nothing really. You only have two kinds of humans. Guess that leaves animals. Oh my god! Don't you dare start dating my Seth!"

Marissa found herself to be quite dumbfounded. "Summer, you need help. Seriously, you do. How…why would…?" Marissa shook her head. "You know what, I'm just going to pretend you didn't just say all that."

"What?" exclaimed Summer. "Some people go for that stuff. Anyway, give me the details woman. Sheesh. You take forever."

Marissa scoffed in disbelief before she continued. "Anyway, I don't know. We've just been hanging out some this past week. Nothing too exciting. Sharing meals and watching movies-that kind of thing. I've really enjoyed getting to know her. Kevin is in town cause he's on break and we all went dancing last night. I thought Kevin was a cock blocker. Those two together…they were insufferable!" Marissa felt herself smiling.

"But it was also adorable. Apparently, I caught the attention of some blond girl. I didn't notice, but Alex did. And when she danced with me later during the night, Alex looked like she was ready to kick some butt-and that's putting it mildly. Sum, the look in her eyes was intense and scary. Yet, it was also…sweet. I can't even really describe how it made me feel. It just felt…\good. Anyway, I stopped her before anything could happen and we went to the beach for a bit. I told her that I like her. And god, Summer-I really do like her. I'm not sure when it happened. She's so charming and genuine, and she makes me laugh. She's sweet and caring and insanely gorgeous. She's just amazing. And we just click so well. She's just…she's….." Unable to find suitable words to describe Alex, Marissa just let out a very content sigh.

Listening to her best friend go on and on about Alex, Summer felt herself smiling. She had never known Marissa to fall for someone in such a manner, let alone a girl. She could hear the happiness in the lanky girl's voice. And hearing such happiness filled her with happiness as well. Marissa wasn't exactly a stranger to the dating world, but she never met someone that had left her so smitten as she was now, especially in such a short amount of time.

"Wow, Coop. That's some crush you got."

"Yeah," replied Marissa dreamily.

"Well, I always did want a gay best friend. Granted I wanted a _male _one, the kind that has a keen fashion sense. Luckily, you're a great shopping partner. So yeah-you'll do."

Marissa laughed. "I don't know about the gay bit. I just know I like Alex. I _really _like Alex." Marissa paused a bit before she continued.

"Do you think it's wise that I go on a date with her?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she does have quite the active dating life. And that's fine! I'm not judging, but you know me. I don't exactly need every relationship to become a serious one, but at the same time, I don't exactly like flings either. Then there's the fact that she doesn't even live here."

Summer understood Marissa's fears, but she felt the need to defend Alex. She was, after all, her friend too. "Alex is very popular with ladies, yes. I mean, how could she not be? You see how she looks like. Hell, I'd go gay for her too. Except you know, that'd just be weird. Not that it's weird to like a girl. It's just she's my friend. The only thing weirder would be crushing on you. And _that_ would be really, really weird. I mean, you're a great catch in all, but you know, not for me. I mean-"

"I get it Sum," laughed Marissa.

"Sorry," apologized the brunette. "I blame the fatigue. Anyway, she takes advantage of her beauty here and there, but she's not a womanizer. She's a romantic and a big softie. Don't tell her I said that last part though. She believes that there is someone out there for her. However, she' not gonna to just sit around and wait for her to come around. Alex is very charismatic and a huge flirt, but like you said, she's genuine-as is her interest in you."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Marissa.

"Alex Kelly does not do jealousy. Until now, I didn't think that emotion existed inside her. You, Marissa, have managed to produce that in her. And because of that, I'm willing to bet she has her own fears as well. But for now, just enjoy the date. It's just a first date. Don't read too much into it. Save the talk about how you guys will work it out for the second date."

"You're right, Sum."

"Of course, I am. Sooooo…where are you guys going? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. She just told me to dress casually at breakfast. Should I be offended that she's not getting herself all dazzled up for me?"

Despite her friend's teasing tone, Summer could hear a bit of worry in it as well. "Nah. I imagine it's going to be a really good first date. I'm going to want details afterwards. If you don't call me, _I _will call you. I don't care how late it is."

"Just make sure you're dead if you call late," replied Marissa, using Summer's earlier words against her.

"Funny, Coop. Now get off the phone. I'm going to try this sleep thing again."

"Okay Sum," chuckled Marissa. "Get some rest. And thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Coop. Now leave me alone."

Marissa laughed as she hung up her phone. She checked the time and found that it was a little past ten. Despite the late hour they got in, both women woke up early and had breakfast together. For Marissa, it was because she was too excited about their upcoming date. She secretly hoped that was Alex's reason as well.

After breakfast, Alex left. She said she needed to get things ready for their date. With a wink that caused Marissa to blush and promise to be back later, Alex was out the door. Their date wasn't until six. Marissa had eight hours to kill. She let out a frustrated sigh knowing it was going to be a long day.


	9. First Date

**My writing skills have seem to tank some, and your eyes have to pay the price lol. Thanks for the reviews thus far! **

**A/N: I own nothing!**

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you." Knowing firsthand just how overprotected Kevin is of his sister, Alex wasn't too surprised by his remark.

"Listen, Kev-"

"No, _you _listen," interrupted Kevin. "Don't think that just cause we're party buddies, I'm going to give you a green light for dating my sister so easily. What? You think cause I'm young, I'm naïve? That you can use your female wiles to persuade me? Although, if you want to, I probably wouldn't mind too much."

Alex playfully rolled her eyes. "Will you quit with dramatics and say it already?"

Kevin huffed indignantly. "Well, I was trying to before _someone _interrupted me. Again, I'm gonna kill you…if you hurt her."

"Feel better?" Alex half-teased. Despite their banter, Alex had no doubt that Kevin would make good on his promise.

"Much. So where you taking her?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. I wanted to run my idea by you."

* * *

Marissa felt as if her ears had been hyper-aware of sound all day, specifically the sound of the clock ticking. She tried going over her lesson plans, but with her own winter break coming up, it wasn't a heavy week. She tried to catch up on some reading, but that didn't work either. No matter what she did, she couldn't tune out the sound of the clock, nor keep her eyes from looking at it every so often. The seemingly slow ticking toyed with her, teased her. It knew how much she wanted it to go by faster and seemed to tick at the very last nanosecond. She knew that it was an absurd notion, but that didn't stop her from mentally cursing at the darn contraption.

She was now soaking in the tub of Summer's master bathroom. She seriously needed to relax and a nice, short bath seemed ideal. She brought in some music and turned it up loud enough to block out all the clocks the seemed to be driving her mad, but low enough to be soothing. It took a good few minutes, but eventually, she was able to relax.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Marissa?" Alex returned to Summer's about a half hour before their scheduled date. She found the place empty, but heard music coming out of Summer's room as she made her way upstairs. Her bedroom door was open, but the door to the adjoining bathroom was closed. Not hearing any water, she surmised that Marissa must be taking a bath and made her way to her own room to change. While she could have gotten away with what she was already wearing, Alex wanted to put some effort into her date attire. More importantly, she wanted to show Marissa that she was. She decided on a fresher pair of jeans that molded well to her body along with a thin, blue pullover with ¾ sleeves. It wasn't a plunging v-neck but it was low enough. She knew how fondly Marissa thought of her eyes and her outfit brought them out nicely. She ran a brush through her hair and put on some eyeliner. A little foundation and some lip gloss and she was done. The brunette checked the time. She still had a few minutes to spare.

As she made her way out of her room, she noticed that music was still coming out of Summer's room. Deciding that Marissa still needed a few more minutes, the brunette went downstairs to wait. About ten minutes later, Alex found that she was still waiting. She figured that there was no harm in checking on Marissa's status.

Alex called out Marissa's name as she entered Summer's room. Hearing no response, the brunette made her way towards the closed door.

"Marissa?" Still no response. She called out again, louder-just in case Marissa couldn't hear her over the music. No response again. Alex waited a few seconds before she opened the door.

"Sorry, I didn't Wanna Interrupt, but-" Alex stopped talking as she took the sight of Marissa in the tub, _sleeping _in the tub. The brunette found she couldn't help but smile at the sight. She made her way over and sat upon the ledge. She tested the water and found that it was a little cold, but nowhere near freezing.

"Marissa," coaxed the brunette. The brunette had put her hair in a bun. There were a few strands loose. Alex tucked them behind her ear as she tried to coax the brunette awake again.

"Marissa, wake up"

"Mmmm," came the sleepy response. Alex felt her heart flutter at the sweet sound. Not being able to help herself, she cupped the girl's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Marissa instinctively turned into Alex's palm and sighed.

"Marissa," tried Alex, this time a little more firm. "Sweetie, you gotta get up."

Slowly, Marissa opened her eyes. She took in the sight of Alex smiling at her, causing a smiling of her own. "Hi."

Alex laughed lightly. "Hi. You know, the thought of going on a date may not exactly be exciting news. But to bore you til you feel asleep? C'mon Cooper. I got a reputation to protect here."

Marissa only offered a sleepy smile. She slowly blinked her eyes and let Alex's words settle over her. When she finally realized what was said, Marissa shot up.

"Oh my god, Alex! Our date! I'm so sorry! I-I lost track of time. I guess I feel asleep. Alex, I'm _so _sorry." Marissa waited for some kind of response from the brunette, but all she was met with was Silence. Alex just sat there, staring with her mouth open a little.

"Alex?" Marissa frowned. It was then that she realized she was standing naked. As soon as the realization hit, Marissa quickly lowered herself into the water, thankful that there still some bubbles left that had covered her some when she stood up. She was even more thankful for them covering up her blush that she was sure covered her whole body.

The sound of Marissa splashing back into the water seemed to shake Alex out of her daze. She shook her head as if to clear the rest of her haze, and immediately stood up to face the opposite direction. "I'm sorry. I…I just wanted to see what was taking you so long. I didn't…I didn't mean to look. I-I'm just gonna go wait. Outside." And with that, Alex quickly exited Summer's room altogether. She still couldn't get the image of Marissa in just her underwear out of her mind and now she had the image of partially naked, not to mention wet, Marissa to add to it. She quickly made her way to another bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face.

Marissa groaned as she got out of the tub and shut off the music. _How could I have fallen asleep?_ She kept mentally berating herself as she wrapped a robe around her and made her way quickly towards her room. She dried herself as quickly as she could. She got out her clothes, sending a myriad of prayers that she had already chosen what she was going to wear. She hastily put on her jeans and a black cami. She threw a gray tunic with low neckline over it and topped it off with a belt. She threw on a pair of matching gray flats and was ready to race out the door. Luckily, she caught her reflection in the mirror before she left. Realizing her hair was still in a messy bun, she let it loose and quickly ran a brush through it. She also finger combed it, trying to get it into place. She quickly put on some light makeup, similar to Alex's and rushed out the door before she wasted anymore time.

Marissa left her room the same time Alex left the bathroom. She smiled apologetically at the brunette.

"Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I mean, I wasn't even tired. Obviously, I was since I feel asleep. But I swear I wasn't when I first got in. I just needed to calm my nerves and nothing was working. I figured a bath would help, but that only made things worse. Oh, Alex, I-"

"Marissa," interrupted Alex. "We've talked about this. You have got to remember to breathe."

Marissa sighed. "I know. I'm just so sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin our evening."

Alex smiled at Marissa's nervousness. "Of course not. You look great, by the way."

Marissa Blushed at Alex's compliment. "Thank you. So do you. I love that shirt on you. It really brings out your eyes."

"I had a feeling you'd like it," replied Alex confidently. She held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Marissa gratefully took Alex's hand and they made their way down the stairs. "I hope I didn't splash you too much earlier."

Alex smirked. "Please. We both know how much you want to get me wet."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Kelly. Besides, we both know I'd get you _much _more wet than that." Instantly, images of how said feat could be accomplished filled both brunettes' heads as their date finally took way.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You are so cruel, Kelly."

Alex smirked in amusement. "Really? I feed you and now I'm providing entertainment. And I'm cruel. I knew you had high-maintenance written all over you."

Marissa went to nudge the brunette lightly, but quickly regretted it as she almost lost her balance.

"Easy there, Cooper," laughed Alex as tightened her grip on the taller brunette to help with her balance issues.

Marissa smiled her thanks and groaned shortly after. "You took me to a Mexican place."

Alex only shrugged in indifference. "A _great _Mexican place."

"You made me eat like twice my weight in food. All because you have this ridiculous notion that I need to eat more. You've seen me eat. I eat plenty!"

Alex snorted. "Please. You did that all on your own. I couldn't have stopped if I tried. Hell, I was too scared to do so. I know better than to get between a woman and her food. And you _do _need to eat more. You're way too thin, Cooper. Don't worry. A couple more trips to my definition of Mexican heaven and we'll get some meat on those bones in no time."

"I am _not _too thin!" exclaimed Marissa indignantly. "Besides, _you're _one to talk. Look at you. You're not exactly heavy on the meat either." Marissa emphasized her point by playfully jabbing at Alex's stomach and sides.

Alex tried stilling her hands without swaying her body too much. "Cooper, I don't care if you fall. Make _me _fall and you're walking home."

Marissa groaned again. "And that's why you're so cruel. You fill me up on food and do you let me enjoy a food coma that will surely come? Nooo. You bring me here. Ice skating. I feel like I'm going to burst out of my jeans and you're making me exert myself. I haven't rested a full hour, or half an hour even. I'm going to cramp up and die."

"If anyone is going to die, it's going to be me. Your constant nudging and fidgeting is going to land me in the hospital with a huge bump to the head."

Marissa smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Ice skating isn't really my forte. It's been a while and it's going to take a bit for me to find my rhythm. Besides, quit complaining. I have no doubt you _love _the fact that I'm hanging onto you. You'll use any excuse to put your hands on me, won't you?

"What?" said Alex innocently. Would you rather wobble on your own until you fall? I'm just looking out for you. Besides, technically, my hands aren't on you. Our arms looped-a gesture _you _initiated."

"Self-preservation," Marissa stated simply. "I don't want to fall. You provide balance."

"Uh huh," came Alex's smug reply. She turned her face slightly to face Marissa but stayed mindful of the other skaters. "Admit it Cooper, you want to use me for much more than balance."

Marissa sucked in a quiet breath at Alex's word, but it was still heard by the other brunette. The lanky girl couldn't seem to find her words. Instead she was filled with a need to kiss Alex, a need that had been nagging her since the last one the night before. The need only intensify as her gaze fell onto Alex's lips, causing her to unconsciously like her own. Deciding that sharing a kiss that would likely cause her to lose her balance and land them flat on their butts on the ice was nowhere near romantic, Marissa somehow managed to lift her gaze back to the shorter brunette's gorgeous eyes. She let out a shaky breath.

"Of course. I'm also using you as a pillow. Should I fall, you'll be a nice cushion."

Alex smirked and shook her head in response.

The couple spent the rest of their date just skating in circles around the rink at a leisurely pace. The conversation flowed freely between the two, as it always had. Given that it was Sunday night, it wasn't too packed-which suited Alex nicely. She would've preferred to have Marissa alone, but she figured something of a public nature would be easier for Marissa. Yes, they've been alone plenty of times, but this was an official date. Alex didn't want to risk scaring the brunette off, even if it meant taking things at a slow pace. The brunette glanced down briefly at their still intertwined arms and smiled. She knew from Kevin that Marissa hadn't ice skated in a while, an activity that Alex enjoyed immensely. Truth be told, Alex was counting on Marissa lacking a certain level of expertise. She knew it would mean that the lanky girl would cling to her. Having had held the brunette the night before, Alex wanted nothing more to have the lanky girl as close to her as she could. It also provided a sense of intimacy that Alex wanted the date to have. She felt Marissa snuggle into her some more and let out a content sigh. Marissa had long gotten the rhythm of things, but she never let go of Alex's arm, a gesture neither girls minded.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You want some coffee?" asked Alex. The two had just gotten in back from their date and made their way into the kitchen. "A nightcap of sorts?"

Marissa checked her watch and shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll never get to sleep if I do."

"Decaf then?"

Marissa saw and heard Alex's hopeful expression. She looked utterly adorable. Marissa found that there was no way she could say no. "Okay. Just one cup though. Mind if I go change while you start brewing?"

Alex smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. See you in a few."

Marissa went up to her to change into her sleeping clothes, which consisted of pajama pants and a tank top. She took a few minutes to pick out her outfit for work tomorrow and laid it across a chair. She figured she'd probably need the few extra minutes of sleep in the morning.

When she finally made her way downstairs, she found Alex sitting in the living room, sipping her coffee and rubbing Seth's belly with her foot. She had followed Marissa's line of thinking and had changed into her sleeping clothes as well, although hers consisted of some shorts and a large t-shirt.

Alex caught some movement with her eyes, turned and saw Marissa approaching her. She immediately smiled at the sight.

"Hey there. Your coffee's ready. Come have a seat."

Alex patted the seat next to her on the couch, and Marissa swiftly made her way there. Alex turned her body so that it was angled towards Marissa, causing Seth to lose his foot rub. Marissa did the same and rolled her eyes at the sound of Seth's whining.

"That dog is severely spoiled."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, but he makes Summer happy, in a creepy kind of way."

This caused the lanky brunette to snort. "No kidding. She couldn't date like normal people?"

"Speaking of dates..." Alex hesitated. She opened her mouth to finish her question but found no words coming out. What if she didn't like the answer? She let out a sigh. First Jealously, then possessiveness. Now fear. She looked into the eyes of the woman in front of her. What other unheard of emotions would this brunette creature invoke in her?

Marissa saw that Alex was battling with her words. Not wanting the girl to think falsely, she reached out and a took a hand into hers.

"I had a wonderful time."

Alex beamed at her words. "I know it wasn't anything fancy-"

"It was perfect," Marissa said with finality, giving Alex's hand a gentle squeeze to emphasize her point. "Although, I could think of something that it needs."

"What's that?" wondered Alex.

Marissa released Alex's hand, instantly missing the contact. She took the brunette's coffee and set it down, along with hers. She scooted herself closer.

"A kiss…or two."

Alex only smirked, causing Marissa to arch an eyebrow.

"That's too bad, Cooper."

"And why is that?"

"I don't kiss on the first date," Alex said smugly.

Marissa felt her jaw drop open a little. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

Alex only shrugged her shoulders.

Marissa smile deviously. "Well, that's too bad, Kelly."

"And why's that?"

"Cause I don't care." Before Alex could get another word out, Marissa closed the distance between then and planted her lips on the brunette's.

Alex moaned as soon as their lips made contact. She instinctively wrapped an arm around Marissa's back and brought her closer. The feel of their body pressed together elicited a moan from the both of them. Not able to hold back any longer, Marissa used her tongue to outline Alex's bottom lip, making her intention clear.

Alex opened her mouth without hesitation and the feel of Marissa's tongue on hers nearly sent her flying. She pulled the lanky brunette closer, running her hand on her backside. Their heated kiss lasted a few moments more before they pulled away, needing some air. They rested their foreheads against each others' and waited for their breathing to return to normal.

"Are you in the habit of ignoring people's wishes, Miss Cooper?"

Marissa shook her head. "Don't call me that. My students call me that. And to answer your question, only if their _your _wishes. And definitely, if they prevent me from what I want. Besides, I needed to wipe that smirk off your face."

Alex chuckled. "So you saying you've been wanting to kiss me?"

"God yes," exhaled Marissa.

The need Alex heard in the brunette's voice made her stomach flutter. Feeling her lips go dry, she licked them unconsciously.

Seeing Alex's tongue wet her lips caused Marissa to suck in a breath. She never saw anything so tantalizing. Changing their positions so that she way half-straddling the brunette, Marissa ran her fingers through Alex's hair. Alex closed her eyes and sighed at the touch.

"Open your eyes, Alex," prompted Marissa, using her other hand to stroke the girl's cheek. Alex opened her eyes and met warm, brown ones.

"God, I really do love your eyes." Alex smiled at Marissa's comment and gave her sides a squeeze.

"You know," began Alex, "you said 'one or two' kisses. I'm not the Math teacher here, but I'm fairly certain it hasn't added up to two yet."

Marissa pressed herself into Alex, causing both girls to moan. She brought her lips to Alex's ears. "Lucky for you, I _am _a math teacher. And you're right, we're not at two yet." Marissa nipped Alex's ear before she reunited their lips once more.


	10. Date Report

**So I actually hadn't planned on writing out Marissa's and Summer's conversation. I was just going to reference, but after reading No Make Girl's comment, I decided to give it a go. So here's a little filler for ya. The next chapter will be up in the next few days. I hope I've done it well enough! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**A/N: I own nothing!**

* * *

As Marissa's head hit her pillow, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the evening that had transpired. As far as first dates went, the brunette couldn't think of a better one than hers with Alex. It had ended perfectly, despite its rocky start. Marissa chuckled to herself as she recalled her bath time nap. She _still _didn't know how she managed to pull that off. Yet, somehow, it added to the wonder of it all. It fit. Alex fit, as did her lips upon her own.

Marissa brought her fingers to lips, recalling the kisses they had shared. The two brunettes shared more than two kisses, but only a few more before Alex declared it was time for bed. As if sensing her disappointment, Alex soon clarified. _"Students can smell a sleep-deprived teacher a mile away." _Touched by her thoughtfulness, Marissa nodded in agreement. As much as she wanted to continue, she knew Alex was right. When she offered to walk her to her room, the lanky brunette was more than happy to accept the extended hand in front of her. Marissa didn't let go of her hand until they reached her door. Alex bid her goodnight and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek. Reluctantly, Marissa let Alex's hand go. She offered the shorter brunette a sweet, shy smile before disappearing into her room.

Letting out a dreamy sigh, the laying brunette thought about the feel of Alex's lips upon hers, the feel of their tongues getting to know each other. Alex's kisses were quite potent. Marissa already knew this from their night before, but those kisses were fairly innocent. Tonight's kisses were much more passionate and less restrained. The minute their lips touched again, the brunette wondered how she ever managed to keep them apart all day. How did she deny herself lips that were so soft and gentle? Lips that caused such an intense physical reaction from her? Without a doubt, she could kiss Alex forever and never tire of out. She definitely wanted to do so tonight.

It was that precise thought that helped keep Marissa in check. As exhilarating as that thought was, it was also a bit scary. The intensity of it all, though not unwelcome, was very alarming-a first for the brunette. Also, she had felt a degree of hesitancy from Alex, and Marissa wasn't quite sure what to make of that. The various reasons for Alex's reluctance were the last thoughts on Marissa's mind as she started to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, the sound of her phone ringing interrupted that process.

"Hello," answered Marissa groggily.

"Coop! Were you sleeping? You better had not been. I've been waiting for your call. _Waiting. _You know patience and me don't get along."

Marissa groaned as she tried to shake some sleep off. "Sorry Sum. I seem to be falling asleep on everyone today. I think it's my mind's way of telling me I shouldn't think so much."

"You're not making any sense," complained Summer. "Anyway, that's not important. Sooooo...tell me. Tell me _everything_."

"Well-"

"Wait! Let me pop some popcorn first."

Marissa rolled her eyes. She heard some shuffling and assumed that her friend was indeed getting some popcorn ready. "Summer, it's late enough as it is. And popcorn-"

"-only takes a couple of minutes," finished Summer, throwing a bad in the microwave. "Besides, I went out and bought popcorn specifically for this. As it for being late-it's not my fault that _somebody _forgot to call her best friend after her date." Summer gasped. "Unless-unless, your date _just_ ended. That's a late date, given you've got work tomorrow. And we both know late nights aren't your usual fare. Oh my GOD! Don't tell me you guys slept together? I mean, you _are _in bed. Is Alex there right beside you?" The last question was said in a whisper, as if the short brunette was afraid of Alex hearing her or waking her up.

"What? Summer-"

"Coop! When did you get so scandalous? I am SO proud of you! Oh god, this is how I feel every time Seth does a trick. He's such a good boy. And you're such a good girl!"

"Summer, I-" It never ceased to amaze Marissa how often her best friend could leave her so dumbfounded. "First of, please don't ever compare me to your dog again. Secondly, no-we didn't sleep with each other. The actual date didn't go too late. However, we did decide to have a nightcap. I crawled into bed not too long ago."

"So you did forget to call me then," pouted Summer. "Seth never forgets me."

Marissa gave a light laugh. Though that last bit was mumbled, she was still able to hear it. "I did. Sorry, Sum."

"That's okay. Make it up to me and give me the details already. I'm already halfway through my popcorn here." Convinced that Summer was going to be the death of her, Marissa proceeded to tell her friend about her date with Alex.

"Kisses?" shrieked Summer. "Damn it! I'm going to need more popcorn. Was there tongue? Is Alex a good kisser?"

"Summer!"

"What? I'm allowed to ask."

Marissa rationalized that her friend was indeed correct. Gossiping about their dating life and the various details were things they did often. Still, for some reason the brunette felt herself hesitant to share. She didn't want to share Alex. She knew the thought was an absurd one. Alex wasn't hers to share or keep. _Yet._

"Yes," sighed Marissa. "To both. Sum, she's an _amazing _kisser. I figured she would be. She just looks like she'd be, but it doesn't even compare. Her lips are so-god, they're amazing. Perfect. Toe curling and everything."

Some sniffling was heard on Summer's end. "Oh, my little Coop is all lesbian now. I don't know why, but I feel so proud again."

"Goodness, Sum-"

"Wait a minute! Did you guys make out in front of Seth? I haven't had the sex talk with him yet."

"What?" exclaimed Marissa. She grabbed the pillow she wasn't using and used it to muffle a scream. She wasn't sure which was worse; the fact that Summer thought a dog warranted a sex talk, or that she had whispered that last part-as if she was afraid he'd hear.

"No, of course not. He was on the floor doing what he does best-sleeping. Or would that be eating? Actually, what he does best is nothing-absolutely nothing. Honestly, Sum, why you ever let him be that lazy is-"

"Marissa Cooper! Don't you dare insult my baby! Especially after you stuck your tongue down Alex's throat right in front of him! He's way too young to see such a thing! You gotta do damage control now. Oh, my poor, poor baby." Summer paused as a thought struck her. "Hmmmm. I wonder if he reacted like boys do cause you know he _is _a boy. And we all know how boys react when they see two girls kissing-"

"STOP!" said Marissa more loudly than she intended to. "Eww Sum, that's just...that's so gross. That's _beyond _gross, and so not what I want to think about. I swear if I have nightmares about that, I'm going to kill you. Your rage blackouts won't even compare."

"It's a valid question," grumbled the brunette.

Marissa rubbed her temples as she filled her mind with thoughts...any and all thoughts to counteract what she just heard.

"Okay, Sum, I gotta get some sleep. I feel like I need some Listerine for the mind or something."

"Ha, ha," replied Summer dryly. "You're so funny. If he needs therapy, you two are paying for it."

Marissa shook her head at her friend's words. "You're crazy, Sum, but I love you anyway."

"Awwww," cooed Summer playfully. "One date with Alex, and you're confessing your love to other women."

Despite herself, Marissa laughed. She ran a hand over her face, shaking her head. "Goodnight Summer."

"Night Coop!" came Summer's cherry response. Before she hung up, the brunette quickly let out, "Quit corrupting my baby!"

Marissa stared at her phone for a bit before she put it away. _My best friend is certifiable. _No longer engaging in any kind of activity, Marissa felt the need for sleep rush into her. She stole a quick glance at the time and groaned when she realized she'd only be getting a few hours sleep. Marissa didn't realize she was on the phone for so long. She settled into the bed once more. As her eyes grew heavy with sleep, Marissa found that her mind drifted back to Alex.


	11. Worried

**So apparently, my definition of a few day seems to be about a week. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter. So I never really said where Alex actually lives. This is my not-so-subtle way of introducing that little tidbit. Thanks for the reviews and patience!**

**A/N: I own nothing!**

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Marissa figured it was good time to start wrapping things up.

"Alright class, we'll stop here for today. There's only a few minutes left until the bell. You guys can go ahead and pack up." Marissa let out a little chuckle when she saw a collective look of relief upon her students. She had introduced them to Polynomials today. She knew the concept was lost on them. It wasn't because they didn't get it. That was yet to be determined. It was Wednesday, which meant two more days until their winter break would officially be here. Learning something new wasn't exactly high on their list. Marissa knew this. She also knew that if any new knowledge seeped into their brains today, it'd probably be lost by the time they returned. Still, she wanted to give a brief overview of it and plant that little seed of knowledge.

Tomorrow they'd go over their tests that they took yesterday. Friday was only a half day and she had a fun mathematical, holiday-themed activity planned. Well, _she _thought it was fun.

When the bell rang, she wished her students a good rest of the day and took a seat at her desk. She let out a tired sigh, grateful that her planning period was finally upon her. She had been staying up later than usual these past few nights. She increasingly found it harder and harder to end her nights with Alex. She'd stay up all night with her, but like with their first date, Alex always made sure Marissa would get a good night's sleep.

Thinking of the gorgeous brunette instantly brought a smile upon Marissa's face. They hadn't gone on an official second date, but they spent every night together. Alex had teased that it might be a while until they did. _I gotta wait a respectable amount of time before I call for a second date. I don't want to come off as too anxious now. _It didn't bother Marissa though. She didn't need their time together to be officially labeled a date for it to count. She knew Alex felt the same way. It was an unspoken understanding between the two. They just knew. They were together and that's what counted. The two brunettes shared meals, watched shows, walked Seth, and sometimes just got comfy on the couch and talked. Truthfully, it wasn't that much different from how they had been spending their time prior. Yet, at the same time, it was so much different. A major difference were their kisses.

Marissa suppressed a moan as she thought over the many, many heated kisses they shared. Other than some groping here and there, kissing was all they had done so far. Given the potency of their make-out sessions, she wasn't sure if she'd survive anything more. But she wanted to try. God, she wanted to! She knew Alex was holding back out of respect for her. Marissa just wasn't sure if she wanted the brunette doing so. It was sweet, but when you're doing some serious kissing, sweet seems an awful like frustration. And frustration was rapidly becoming Marissa's best friend.

Marissa shook her head to clear her thoughts. Actively acknowledging her frustration at work isn't exactly ideal. Clearing her throat, she got out a stack of papers from her canvas tote bag. She still needed to finish grading her students' tests so they could review them tomorrow. She had gotten some done yesterday, but there were still plenty to keep her busy for a while. She taught six classes. Each class had about 20-25 students each. That equaled a lot of tests. It was time like these that she envied teachers of the other subjects. For the most part, they could get away with multiple choice type tests. Those were a breeze to get through. While technically math teachers could do the same, it wasn't quite that simple. With math, and some sciences, the steps you take are just as important as the answer. Mathematics isn't just memorization. It's application. You can't just say this is the answer and be done with it. You had to show your work, and that was where the time consuming part came from.

Marissa is a big fan of partial points, a lot of her fellow math teachers are. Sometimes a student can do all the work right, but still get the final answer wrong. They were small mistakes, sometimes careless even. However, doing the steps correctly meant that the student understands process and that's what really counts. And with Marissa, it does.

Marissa had only finished a few tests when she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in."

"Awwww, look at you hard at work, earning that paycheck."

"Kevin!" exclaimed the brunette. She quickly got up from her desk and went to hug her brother. Letting go, she asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it would seem a certain brunette has taken my place in your heart and so I never get to see you anymore. I figured work would be a safe zone."

Though she knew her brother was just teasing her, Marissa instantly felt guilty.

"Oh Kev, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to neglect you, I-"

"Relax," assured the younger Cooper. "I'm just messing with you. It's okay really. You're stuck with me for a whole month, remember?" He gave his sister an evil smile-only to be shoved playfully for it. "More child abuse. Just avoid the face, it's my moneymaker."

Marissa shook her head at her brother's word. "Come sit down before the weight of your ego brings you to your knees."

"A hot younger male on his knees before you at work? What will the students think? The rest of the faculty will be talking about the scandal for month."

Marissa groaned and went to sit in one of the student desks. "Kevin, you're my brother-which makes that wrong in so many ways. It's bad enough Summer is disturbed. Don't go over to the dark side too."

Grabbing a desk next to his sister, Kevin said, "You ever stop to think that maybe _you're _the disturbed one? I mean, it makes more sense that you are instead of everyone else."

"It's final. You're not hanging out with Summer anymore."

Kevin couldn't help but laugh at his sister's serious tone. "All joking aside, my visit here does serve a higher purpose than messing with you. That's just bonus!" Kevin hesitated. Bringing up a difficult and sensitive topic is never easy.

Marissa saw the forlorn look upon her brother's face and instantly reached for his hand. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Kevin took in a breath. "I'm worried about you, Marissa."

Confusion colored his sister's face. "Why?"

The younger Cooper braced himself. "Alex." Seeing Marissa's confusion deepen, Kevin continued. "You're going to get hurt, and I don't like it. At all."

"Kev-she's not going to hurt me."

"Maybe not purposely. No, I know she won't purposely, but…" Kevin turned in his seat so that his body leaned more towards his sister. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before continuing.

"She's going to have go back home sooner or later. It could very well be sooner. D.C. is on a whole other coast. I'm afraid of how her leaving will impact you. You guys have forged a bond-that much is obvious. It was obvious when you guys were just friends. Now, you two are dating, and are even closer and I…." Kevin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Your heart is going to get broken. And I don't know whether or not I should kick her ass for doing that to you."

"First of all, you know better than to _ever _lay your hands on a woman. Secondly…secondly, my heart was going to break in some shape or form regardless. Despite our short time together, we have indeed gotten close. It's…scary, but amazing at the same time. I was already going to miss her as a friend, immensely. True, I will miss her more so now, but that danger was already there. And it's worth it."

"Have you guys talked about what will happen when she does leave?"

Marissa shook her head. "No. We've just been enjoying our time. Alex isn't really looking for anything serious. At least, not given our different localities and I knew that going in. I just…." Marissa finished her sentence with a shrug.

"You really like her." Marissa only smiled in response. Trying to lighten the mood, he added, "I don't blame you. She is ridiculously hot. I mean, smoking hot."

The brunette laughed lightly. "Yeah, she is." She fell into a silence, thinking about how Alex was so much more. Kevin watched as his sister seemed to be contemplating some thoughts. He knew they were about Alex. He felt his heart ache a little when he thought of how much pain her leaving would cause Marissa. In the past, she's had her fair share of relationships. Serious boyfriends came and went. Luckily, they ended well enough, lucky for them anyway. She's been in love before, but she never had her heart broken. Kevin knew, without a doubt, her heart would break this time. Her heart would break and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He hated his helplessness. The only comfort he could find in that moment was that he also knew Alex would feel the same. However, looking at his sister now, that knowledge didn't seem comforting at all.


	12. Impatience

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!**

** Miguel51: I just gotta say that your comment about Ryan being a cat cracked me! lol :)**

**A/N: I own nothing!**

* * *

"You're doing it on purpose."

Marissa fought the smile that wanted to visit her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With a smug smile, Alex replied, "You do realize I can see your lips straining to tug upwards right?"

"Well, you _have _been staring at me for the last hour." Marissa looked up from her paper feigning annoyance. That only caused the smugness in Alex's smile to grow.

Despite her efforts, Marissa wasn't able to finish grading all her tests during her planning period. Kevin's visit lasted until almost the end of it. Still, she had time to squeeze in a couple more tests at least. However, she was too distracted by her brother's words. She had been honest. She knew what she getting into when she accepted Alex's date invitation. She knew it wouldn't end with a happily ever after, but that didn't necessarily mean that it'd end badly. It just meant that it'd hurt. A lot. But Marissa chose to simply not care. The pain that was inevitably waiting for her didn't compare to the feeling of regret she would have if she didn't take the chance. And she absolutely refused to have any regrets concerning Alex.

Unfortunately, not finishing the tests at work meant that she had to finish them at Summer's-which meant her time with Alex would have to be delayed. She apologized to the brunette, but Alex quickly dismissed the apology.

"_No worries. Besides, you look really hot when you're in your teacher mode."_

Marissa rolled her eyes at the brunette's flirting. After changing into something more comfortable, she plopped herself onto the sofa and got to work. Alex offered her some coffee and joined her on the other end of the sofa. They sat facing each other, with Alex doing some work of her own on her laptop. They worked silently and independently, but grateful the other's physical presence was there.

"_On and off_ the last hour, thank you very much." And she had been. Alex tried to focus on her task, but failed miserably. Her eyes constantly found themselves glancing at Marissa. That in turn, caused her mind to drift over the past week.

Alex had been in love before. She knew the joys that came with it. Yet, Marissa and her were only in the preliminary stage and already it blew her past loves out of the water. Their relationship was only days old and Alex never felt more elated. More joy. More whole…just _more. _She never felt more in love.

Given the short amount of time, being in love with Marissa should've scared the brunette. Warning bells should've rang. Instead it was comforting. It was right.

"Don't try to change the topic, Cooper. You are definitely doing that on purpose."

Marissa smiled innocently. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"This test, this _last _test, has taken you significantly longer than the rest."

"Maybe this person showed a lot more work than the rest."

"Maybe you just like driving me insane," retorted Alex.

"Well, there is that." The disappearance of Alex's smile caused a wide one to form on Marissa's face.

"You haven't written anything on it for over five minutes," Alex said dryly.

Marissa was finding Alex's behavior very amusing. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Well, you know, kids don't always have the neatest handwriting. It can make for some difficult reading."

"No," came Alex's reply. She knew Marissa was done. She also knew that the lanky brunette was having fun at her expense. She'd let it go on-for now.

Marissa arched an eyebrow at Alex's quick and sure response. "No?"

"People have trouble reading letters, words-_not _numbers. They don't exactly look like one another either."

"No," agreed Marissa. "_But _we do use letters for variables. 'S' can look like the number five. One and 'l' are obviously similar. Nine and 'q'-"

"Are you kidding me?"

Marissa had been keeping a straight face. While what she said was true, they both knew she was purposely toying with Alex. The incredulous look with a hint of frustration that Alex was giving her now almost blew her cover. She had to bite down on her cheek extra hard.

"Not at all. What if I mistake a 3s for a 35? Or vice versa? I'd count it as wrong when it was really right. That could be the difference between an A or a B. The difference between a D and an F even. These kids want their points. It's my duty, as the teacher, to-" Marissa's next word were replaced with laughter.

"Oh my god! Did you just growl at me Kelly?" Marissa continued laughing.

"It could've been Seth," muttered Alex, pouting a little. This only fueled Marissa's laughter.

"Please. Seth couldn't growl to save his life."

"You mean _your _life," smirked Alex. "Don't hate on him just cause he failed to protect you. He's smart. He knows it's every man for himself."

Marissa stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. "Riiiight. Your blondness is showing through. You've seemed to mixed up the definition of lazy with smart."

Alex offered a tight smile. She closed her laptop and placed it on the floor. Mustering up the most menacing smirk that she could, Alex slowly crawled the little distance towards Marissa. She stopped when she was halfway up the brunette's body. She gently took the test paper out her hands. "I think you're done."

Marissa only nodded her agreement. She didn't trust her voice. She felt her body still when she saw Alex coming towards her. As her body started to cover her own, Marissa felt her breathing and heart rate increase. Gone was the need to tease. The need to touch and taste had taken its stead.

"I-I…," stammered Marissa. She cleared her throat. "I was double checking it. Nothing wrong with that."

"Uh-huh," replied Alex, not bothering to hide the disbelief in her voice. She reached over and carefully placed the test with the others on the coffee table. She nearly lost her balance when she felt Marissa's hand exploring her back. It took her by surprise and caused a shiver down her spine. She turned back to face Marissa, who was completely oblivious to how her touch affected the other brunette. Alex continued her slow crawl upward. She stopped when their faces were a few inches away from each other. Alex sat back on her knees so that she was straddling Marissa, but she was mindful to keep most of her weight off of the brunette. She reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear while one of Marissa's hands was now tracing circles on her hip bone. The other hand was lightly running up and down Alex's thigh. The two just looked at each other for a bit, letting their eyes have their conversation.

When Alex noticed Marissa's eyes look down to her lips, the smug smile returned. "You owe me a kiss."

"I do?" Marissa asked absently.

"Mmm-hmm," answered Alex, moving her head to nuzzle Marissa's neck. Marissa leaned her head back some and let a dreamy sigh escape her lips. "After all," continued Alex, "you hurt my feelings with that blond comment."

Marissa's hand gripped Alex's waist and thigh tighter when she felt her lips skimming her next with the slightest pressure. "So I should kiss you and make it all better?" Marissa could feel Alex's smile upon hearing her suggestion.

Alex pulled back and all but swooned when she heard Marissa moan in protest.

"I knew you were a smart one, Cooper."

Too aroused to come up with a witty retort, Marissa decided to pay her debt. Twin moans of pleasure were heard as soon as the two sets of lips touched. Almost instantly Alex felt Marissa's tongue. Groaning, she happily opened her mouth to welcome it. Marissa was always quick to deepen their kisses. Her impatience to do so turned Alex on beyond belief. As their tongues caressed one another, Alex ran her fingers through Marissa's hair, enjoying it's softness. Her other hand ran the length Marissa's leg. She cursed the pair of yoga pants that got in the way of bare skin, but at least the material was thin. Alex groaned as she felt both of Marissa's hands slid down to her butt, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. She broke their kiss as a cry of pure pleasure ripped from her lips when Marissa pressed down her butt to bring their bodies closer. Marissa quickly used one of her legs to wrap around Alex's back to keep their bodies close together.

"Marissa…"

Hearing Alex moan her name was single-handedly the sexiest thing Marissa had ever heard. She applied a little pressure with her calf to bring their bodies even closer. This caused Alex to arch into her. Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck. The delicious sight proved to be too tempting as Marissa's lips quickly made contact. She felt Alex's pulse quicken under her lips. It was a wonderful sensation. Everything the lanky brunette was feeling at the moment was too much, and yet it wasn't enough. Her body screamed for more. More Alex. Needing to feel actual skin, Marissa let her hands wander under Alex's shirt.

Alex sucked in a breath when she felt Marissa's fingers touching her bare skin. She gripped the girl's waist as she fought the urge to grind into her. Alex wanted Marissa more than she wanted to breathe sometimes, but Alex didn't want to rush her. Marissa invoked an intense feeling of need inside her. She didn't want to scare Marissa with just how much she needed. One kiss from the brunette and Alex's body responded with a fierce passion. She wanted Marissa to enjoy each other's touch without feeling overwhelmed.

The taste of Alex's skin and the feel of it underneath her fingertips was a deadly combination for Marissa. The pleasure was almost too much and they were merely beginning. She ran her fingernails down Alex's sides. The guttural moan that rewarded her ears caused a new tidal wave of pleasure to course through her body.

"You sound unbelievably sexy when you moan, Alex," whispered Marissa. Her words were punctuated with a firm, but gentle squeeze to one of Alex's breast. Alex's previous battle to keep from grinding into the woman beneath her was lost then and there. Marissa bit down on her shoulder to stifle her moan some.

"Marissa, we gotta slow down some."

Marissa shook her head. "No. No, we don't." To emphasize her point, Marissa licked the spot she bit down on to soothe it some. Marissa kissed her way down Alex's chest until the top of her tank top blocked off the rest of her skin. The lanky brunette pulled it down some, but only enough to show top of Alex's breast. She licked the top of one while her hand massaged the other. Alex closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. She then used one of her own hands to still Marissa's. Confused, Marissa looked up to Alex questionably.

"Marissa, we gotta slow down or I won't be able to control myself."

Marissa playfully nipped the top of Alex's breast. "Good. I don't want you to."

"Are you sure? It's only been-"

"I'm sure," cut off Marissa. "We could've just met now, and I'd still be sure."

Alex smiled down at her. "I just don't want you to feel like you need-"

"The only need I feel right now is the need to touch and taste you. Everywhere."

Alex gulped at Marissa's words. "Are you going to actually let me finish a sentence?"

"Well, I'm trying to give you the hint that talking isn't what I want you to be doing with your mouth. However, it seems your blondness is seeping through again. It's preventing your brain from working properly."

Alex leaned in towards Marissa, letting their lips briefly touch before moving towards her ear. "My inability to think straight is all you, Cooper." Alex moved to nuzzle Marissa's neck some more.

"That's twice now you've insulted me."

"Guess that means I owe you big," whispered Marissa huskily. "Let's go so I can pay up. I _always _pay off my debts."

Alex leaned back and gave Marissa a confused look. "Go where?"

"Well, I would prefer a bed, but unless we move right now-this sofa is going to have to make do."

Alex fought to suppress the newly acquired desire. Marissa's impatience really was going to be the death of her. She leaned in to give her a quick kiss. When she went to pull away, Marissa leaned forward, keeping their lips connected. Before she knew it, Alex found herself on her back with Marissa hovering over her. She planted several kisses along Alex's collarbone before abruptly jumping off her.

"Give me about a minute head start and we can reenact the night you walked in on me. However, I might be naked this time. I hope you don't mind the change."

Alex felt her jaw drop a little. She watched as Marissa smiled smugly and walked off. She wasn't sure how long she just laid there replaying Marissa's words. She assumed it was _too _long when she heard Marissa yelling for her.

"Quit being blond, Kelly and hurry up! One foot in front of the other, in case you've forgotten how to walk."

Alex smirked as she got up and made her towards Marissa's room. At this rate, Marissa was going to be paying off her debt for a long time. She _really _loved Marissa's impatience.


	13. Leaving

**So I cheated and didn't do a love scene. I'm not all that great at them. A sweet love scene would've flowed better with this story than a hot one, and everything I came up was just beyond cheesy. My apologies for that. Here's the next chapter. This story will be ending soon. A HUGE thank you for those who have stuck with it thus far. :)**

**A/N: I own nothing!**

* * *

Alex had made her way up the stairs quickly enough, but when she reached the closed door to Marissa's temporary room, she found herself hesitant to open it. What would she find when she opened the door? Would Marissa really be naked? When Had the brunette gotten so bold? And why, _why _was she so nervous? Realizing that staring at a closed door wasn't going to provide her any answers, Alex reached for the knob. With a mental shake and a calming breath, she opened the door.

Alex found Marissa sitting on her bed, still dressed, The brunette had been staring at her hands in her lap but looked up when she heard Alex open the door. She smiled at her nervously. Donning an understanding smile, Alex went to sit next to the nervous brunette. She gently took Marissa's fidgeting hands into hers.

"Hey. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. You know that."

"I know," replied Marissa. "I just…" Marissa sighed as her words trailed off. She had so many thoughts running through her, she wasn't sure which ones should be shared.

Alex gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Marissa. It's okay-really."

Marissa cleared her throat some. "I'm just nervous." _And scared. _"I went to undress, but then stopped. I thought it'd be more enjoyable if you took them off of me. Then I got to thinking and…This is all so new to me. I've never been with a woman before. Truth be told, it's been a while in general, and I don't…" No longer able to hold Alex's gaze, Marissa turned her attention towards the floor. "I already know I won't be the best you've ever had. That's unrealistic-not to mention narcissistic of me. But I-I don't want to be your worse either."

Understanding cleared Alex's confused face. "Marissa, look at me." She waited until their eyes met again. "Is _that _what you're so worried about?"

Marissa nodded shyly. There was more to it than that, but she wasn't ready to share the rest yet. "I know it sounds silly, but…" Marissa shrugged her shoulders let her words die out.

Alex turned her body so that more of it was facing Marissa and smiled gently. "You couldn't be my worse even if you tried. You, Marissa Cooper, couldn't be anyone's worse." She went to tuck a strand of hair behind Marissa's ear. "How 'bout we go get some food. I could stand to eat something and _you _definitely need to."

Marissa playfully rolled her eyes. "Are we still trying to kill me by overfeeding?"

Alex got up, pulling Marissa with her. "Hey-I'm not the one with the stick figure here."

Marissa opened her mouth in shock and gave Alex a little shove. "Hey! I have a _great _figure, thank you very much!"

Alex smiled deviously and blatantly checked out Marissa. "No disagreement here." Marissa could feel herself blushing under Alex's gaze, which only made Alex's devious smile grow in size. "Let's go cooper. I got a belly that needs filling." She went to open the door only to have it quickly closed.

"Marissa?"

"I want you."

Alex felt her mouth go dry at the brunette's words. There was a determination in her voice that made Alex's stomach flutter.

"Marissa, we don't have to-"

"I want to," interrupted Marissa. "I want you." Watching Alex's gaze roaming her body did more than just make her blush. While she was doing it in a joking manner, Marissa could still see desire in Alex's eyes. And as those desire-filled eyes made its way up and down her body, Marissa once again felt her heart beating a little faster, her breathing becoming more shallow. Those insanely gorgeous desire-filled eyes brought back the need to feel Alex , feel her everywhere, back to the surface before it was replaced by her nervousness. She locked her arms around Alex's neck and pulled herself closer to her.

"Marissa," came Alex's pained reply. "If you're not completely sure-"

"I am." Knowing words weren't enough to convince Alex, Marissa pulled her closer and kissed her.

A sweet moan escaped Alex's lips. She wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist and brought her even closer. Her sweet moan turned into an almost anguish groan as she felt Marissa's tongue. Her impatience was proving again to be quite wonderful.

As they continued their deepened kiss, Alex felt herself being pushed slowly backwards. She nearly tripped over herself when she felt one of Marissa's arm leave her neck and gently squeezed her bottom. This earned a chuckle from Marissa, breaking their kiss. However, her lips didn't leave Alex long. Almost immediately her lips reunited with Alex's jaw, following the jaw line down towards her neck.

"Marissa," groaned Alex, her fingers digging into the brunette's waist. Needing to feel bare skin, she slipped her hands under Marissa's shirt. The contact caused both brunettes to moan and Marissa to bite down on Alex's shoulder slightly, repeating her earlier actions. Alex felt a surge of pleasure hit her lower region at the bittersweet pain.

"Oh god, Marissa." Alex desperately needed to calm herself down. They barely just started and Alex's mind and body was screaming for more. She wanted Marissa. Naked. Now. She wanted to be between her legs hearing her call out her name. But she couldn't rush it. She _wouldn't._ Marissa deserved better. She wanted their first time to last, to be memorable. She wouldn't rob Marissa of that. She nearly lost that battle again when she felt Marissa squeezing one of her breasts. "Marissa…"

Continuing to fondle one of her breasts, Marissa's mouth kissed its way back to Alex's ear. "I really do love it when you say my name like that," husked out Marissa. And she did. It caused her whole body to tingle with pleasure. Marissa sighed as Alex reclaimed her mouth. She felt one of Alex's hands slip under the waistband of her pants. Marissa groaned when she realized that her hand had stopped just below the waistband, seemingly content to just let it rest there.

It felt like eons later when Alex finally felt the back of her legs touch the bed, and not a moment too soon. She wasn't sure how much longer her legs would be able to support her. Marissa's kisses and touch made her feel weak and on top of the world all at the same time. She couldn't help the smirk that visited her face when she heard Marissa whimper a protest when she slowly pulled from their kiss. Alex sat herself on the edge of the bed and looked up at Marissa smiling. She let her fingers run tantalizingly slow up and down her legs. She then used one hand to pull the waistband of Marissa's pants just low enough to expose hip bone. Alex leaned in and placed gentle kisses on it.

Marissa gripped Alex's shoulder for support as her head fell back in pleasure, eyes closed. Arching her hip forward, Marissa moaned out the brunette's name. "Alex."

Alex smiled against Marissa's skin. "And _I_ really love hearing my name like that."

When Marissa's eyes met Alex's again, she could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. The desire was still very much there, but also so much warmth and care, and Marissa beamed. She brought a hand to the side of Alex's face and let her finger trace the side of it. In Alex's eyes she saw her unspoken words. This wasn't just going to be sex between. It was more. A connection. A unification. She saw that she wasn't the only one that had fallen hard. That unabashed truth that Alex allowed her to see touched Marissa to her core. It caused her heart to ache, but in a good way-a wonderfully fulfilling way. She only hoped her eyes portrayed the same thing.

Like a harsh rude awakening, Marissa's earlier fears came back to haunt her. Her reasons for her nerves were true, but she was also scared. She was scared for the same reason she was nervous. It had indeed been a while since her last sexual encounter. Nevertheless, she has always been confident of her love making skills. But her partners were always male, and Alex, definitely was not male. In theory, it should be easy. After all, she was a woman herself. That was the theory anyway.

However, Marissa's possible lack of know-how wasn't her only fear. Her brother's earlier words weighed heavily on her mind. She knew Alex would eventually leave. She just chose to forget that little tidbit during their time together. Yet, between her brother's words and seeing a duffle bag upon Alex's bed when she passed by to change earlier, the truth seemed to refuse to be forgotten. Its stubbornness seemed to fuel Marissa's desire to be with Alex in _every _way. The want had already been there, but she had been content to let it stay just where it was for the time being. Now-now it seemed time was no longer on her side. Her fear, however, didn't lie in the want, but in the _should._

Marissa's rational side told her it wasn't wise to get involved with Alex sexually, given their ill-fated end. It'd only make things worse. But the other part wondered if not knowing would be too much for the brunette. Was it better to play it safe and always wonder? Was it really better to know, even if knowing meant more heartache in the end? Which evil was worse?

Alex watched as some sort of conflict visited Marissa's eyes. They were simply just enjoying each other's presence when Marissa's eyes troubled over. Alex wanted to wait to see if it'd pass. She soon realized that whatever was troubling the brunette was pretty serious. Unfortunately, she had a good idea of what it was. She inwardly cursed herself for letting herself believe that Marissa was okay with all of this. She let herself believe it because _she _wanted it to be true. She wanted Marissa. It scared Alex how much she wanted her. She let it blind her to the fact that the girl in front of her wasn't completely comfortable with it. As much as she wanted Marissa, Alex wanted _her _to want it as well. She wanted Marissa to be comfortable with wanting it. Alex needed her to be sure.

Once again, Alex took Marissa's hands into hers. "Hey." The sound of Alex's voice brought Marissa out of her thoughts.

"I told you. We don't have to do this. If you've changed your mind, Marissa, it's okay."

Marissa watched as Alex smiled understandably, but it didn't hide the pain that was behind it as well. She mentally berated herself for being the cause of that pain.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Really." Alex went to get up only to have Marissa push her back down to the bed. She arched an eyebrow curiously.

Marissa smiled down at Alex. "I meant that I'm sorry I got distracted. Nothing's changed. I still want this."

"Marissa," sighed Alex. "I think maybe we shouldn't. Something keeps stopping you and perhaps you should pay attention to that."

Marissa continued smiling as she went to sit on Alex, knees on both side of her hips, straddling her. She placed arms around the brunette's neck once more. "I told you-nerves. I want this. I _really_ want this, and you-" Marissa went to gently push Alex so that she was laying on the bed. Marissa followed suit, keeping their faces mere inches away from each other. "-will just have find a way to endure it."

Alex smirked. "Back to ignoring people's wishes are we?"

"You don't want this?" asked Marissa, feigning innocence. "Hmmmm." She pressed her body into Alex's, causing her to groan. "That's too bad then. So yeah-I guess I am ignoring your wishes again. Poor Baby."

Alex rolled her eyes at Marissa's words before becoming serious again. She brought a hand to caress Marissa's cheek. "Are you sure?"

The concern in Alex's voice warmed Marissa's heart. She didn't care if it'd hurt more in the end. She'd never survive wondering about Alex. She answered Alex the best way she knew how. She kissed her passionately. Deeply. Without a trace of hesitation.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"You're awfully quiet over there." Marissa had been watching Alex push around the food on her plate for a good while now. The apprehensive look she was sporting worried Marissa. They had spent the last couple of hours, glorious hours, getting to know every part of each other's body-every moan, every reaction. Marissa never wanted to stop, but her stomach apparently disagreed. Despite her numerous protests, Alex insisted they get something to eat. They hadn't had dinner yet and they needed to refuel. Realizing that trying to convince Alex otherwise would take too much time, Marissa agreed. The quicker they were out of bed and had eaten, the quicker they could return to it. Marissa suggested some pasta since that seemed to be the quickest of their options. Alex just laughed at Marissa's eagerness to return to their former activities. However, the process proved to be longer than Marissa initially estimated.

Every chance she got, Marissa attacked Alex with her hands, lips, with her whole Body. She refused to get out of the way so Alex could get the pasta until a kiss was given to her. Her hands groped Alex's firm bottom when she bent over to grab the jar of sauce in fridge. Alex scolded her for doing so since it nearly resulted in her dropping the jar. Marissa simply kissed her deeply, ignoring the scolding. Truth was, Alex wasn't any better. As Marissa filled the pot with water, Alex came behind and planted kisses along the lanky brunette's neck. These antics prolonged the cooking process greatly, but neither brunette cared. Their favorite part was waiting for pasta to cook. They spent those long minutes in a heated make out session that nearly led them back into the bedroom. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Seth as he whined for his dinner as well.

"You know, you can't get on me for not eating, even though I _do _eat, if you don't do it yourself."

Alex struggled to smile. She had been enjoying her dinner with Marissa. Her mind flashed back to their previous activities as they flirted and teased each other over their meal. Unfortunately, another memory resurfaced itself. She recalled the phone call she received earlier this morning, the one that meant her time with Marissa had come to an end. She placed her utensils down and braced herself. "We should talk."

"is this the part where you leave and say you'll call but never do?" Despite her teasing words, there was a hint of worry in them. Seeing a pained, worried expression on Alex's face didn't help Matters either. "We are roommates at the moment so I'm not sure how the leaving part would work,"

"I'm going back home."

"Wow. Guess that answers that. All the way across the country too-that's gotta be a new record. It is for me anyway."

"Marissa, we both knew-"

"Yeah, I know," interrupted Marissa sharply. And she did. She didn't have a reason to be upset, but that stop her from feeling so.

Alex winced at Marissa's tone. She didn't blame her for being angry. Alex wasn't exactly fond of the situation herself. She looked down to her food as she tried to find the courage to say her next words.

Marissa watched as Alex's mouth repeatedly open to say something but words failed her every time. Sighing, she made her way over towards her. Marissa gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault. It just…sucks." Alex couldn't help but chuckle at Marissa's word choice. "But I don't want to take it out on you. Can we just not talk about it tonight? I don't know about you, but I just experienced something extraordinary with you, and I don't want anything to taint it."

Alex laced their fingers together and offered an apologetic smile. "Same here. But we need to talk about this. There's something I want to say, and…" Alex felt her heart break a little at the sound of Marissa's defeated sigh.

"When?" asked Marissa, suddenly finding it hard to look at Alex.

"This weekend. Well, Friday."

Marissa's head shot up at Alex's answer. "What? But…" Marissa turned her head as she felt tears coming. She gave a humorless chuckle. "Kevin shows up at work to express his concerns about what'll happen when you leave and I come home to have you…to this. Guess we'll find out sooner than later."

Alex hated hearing the pain in Marissa's voice. She wanted to take it away. She just wasn't sure if she could. "Marissa-"

"I know, Alex. I know. I saw your bag on your bed when I went to change earlier. I figured it would be soon. I didn't think it'd be quite _this _soon. Had I known, I wouldn't have…" Marissa closed her eyes trying to stop her tears from spilling over.

Alex withdrew her hand and placed them in her lap. She felt her own tears threatening to spill. Unlike Marissa, she didn't bother to try and stop them. Marissa didn't have to finish her sentence for Alex to know what she was going to say. Her heart ached immensely knowing their intimacy had now become a regret for the brunette next to her.

"I know I should've said something before we-"

"You think?" Marissa let out a frustrated sigh. She knew she was being unfair to Alex, but anger was so much easier to deal with than sadness.

"Something's come up and I have to leave sooner than I want to but that's not what I want to talk about. Marissa, I know we never talked about…us and our expectations, but I…I don't want us to end."

Marissa scoffed. "you're leaving, Alex. That's pretty much an end."

Alex tried to not let Marissa's anger deter her. She took in a breath, summoning all her courage. "But it doesn't have to. _We _don't have to end. I could fly back on weekends. You can come visit on your various school holidays. Or I can come visit. In fact, your winter break starts after this week. Fly back with me."

"I can't, Alex. I've been neglecting Kevin enough as it is. I can't just up and leave him. He already has plans for his spring break so I won't see him again until the summer. Besides, I have Seth."

"Right." Alex mentally cursed herself for forgetting about them. "Well, there's always phone and e-mail. We can Skype so that way we can at least see each other when we can't be together. We can make it work. I know we can."

"Alex," sighed Marissa. She got up and started pacing the kitchen floor. A part of her wanted to say yes, a _huge _part of her, but she needed to stay realistic. "There's a reason why long-distance relationships rarely work."

"But sometimes they do," interjected Alex. She walked over towards Marissa. "Please. It'll be hard-yes, but it'd be worth it. It'd be worth it to me."

Seeing the hopeful look on Alex's face was almost too much. Marissa knew she was silently asking for her to say the same-that it'd be worth it to her as well, but she couldn't. "I can't. I need someone who'll be there for me."

"I would be there for you. I _am _here for you."

Marissa shook her head. "Not physically. When I'm having a bad day, I want to curl up next to a body-not a phone. When there's something worth celebrating, I want to be able to go out and celebrate it. Or stay in even. Writing about it in an e-mail just doesn't cut it. What if something happens and I need you, _really _need you? You won't be here. Are you going to hope on the next plane to come to me?"

"I would," answered Alex without hesitation.

And Marissa believed her. That only made things harder. That made her almost believe that they could work it out. Almost. She needed to keep her resolve. "I'm sorry, Alex. I can't."

Alex suddenly felt weak. She went back to the table to sit down. She felt as though someone was squeezing her heart and it hurt. Breathing hurt. Everything hurt. She expected this outcome. Marissa saying yes was a long shot, but Alex hoped. Now that same hope was causing her more pain than she had ever experience. She wiped her tears away in an effort to dry her eyes, but her effort was futile. The tears kept coming.

Both brunettes stayed where there in silence. Marissa watched as Alex sobbed silently. She wanted to comfort her, to be able to find the words that would Make Alex understand her reasoning. Instead she stayed rooted at her spot feeling helpless.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually, Marissa saw Alex slowly getting up.

"I need some air," croaked out Alex. "I think I'm going to take Seth for a walk.

"It's getting dark, Alex," protested Marissa. "I don't think it'd be-"

"I need to," cut off Alex. Wordlessly, she went to get Seth and headed out the door, all the while never once looking at Marissa.


	14. A Few More Minutes

**Just a little filler. Again, it's my not-so-subtle way of introducing background info on Alex. Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

It was finally Friday. The day she had been waiting for all week, the day that just could not come fast enough. Now that it was here, Marissa felt like it came too soon.

After Alex left to walk Seth, Marissa finally let her tears shed. How could she be in total bliss one moment only to have the ground ripped from beneath her feet the next? It wasn't fair; then again, life isn't fair. It was a lesson she knew all too well. She had wanted to say yes to Alex. She really did. Marissa didn't want them to end, but something was holding her back. It wasn't a question of whether or not Alex was worth it. That was a no brainer. Alex was more than worth it, but Marissa knew herself. She knew the distance would get to her eventually. She was too much of a physical person. The distance would eventually strain the relationship, and she would no doubt take it out on Alex. That would lead to arguments. Arguments would lead to blame. Marissa did not want that. She didn't want to risk blaming Alex for something neither one of them could have helped. She just hoped they would still be able to salvage their friendship. If they remain just friends, the distance wouldn't seem so bad. It wouldn't lessen the pain that their separation will bring. But with friendship, there'd be no frustration at not being able to see each other. The nonexistent frustration wouldn't lead to a big blow up that would not only end the relationship, but potentially the friendship as well. Marissa could live with not being romantically involved with Alex, but she couldn't, live with not being her friend. So remaining just friends was the wisest course of action. At least, that's what she told herself. That's how she rationalized it. That was what she needed to believe.

Seeing Alex walk out that door with Seth was the last time the lanky brunette had seen her. Marissa had escaped to her room shortly after. She didn't have the strength to face Alex again that night. She didn't have the strength to see pain in her eyes, pain that she had caused. Unfortunately, Alex wasn't home all day the following day, at least not when Marissa was home. She didn't blame her for not wanting to see her, but it still had hurt. She didn't want to spend their last day together not seeing each other. She'd rather have awkward - filled moments than none at all, but she wouldn't force Alex. Marissa would let her come to her. At least, that was the plan.

But sitting at her desk, waiting for a bell that wouldn't ring for another 15 minutes or so, caused Marissa to rethink her strategy. The full weight of Alex leaving today all but slammed her. She didn't even know when the flight was. Panic and fear started to invade Marissa as the possibility of Alex already being gone surfaced. _She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye._ That thought did little to calm Marissa. She _knew _Alex wouldn't do that to her, and yet, the brunette couldn't stop her mind from the possibility of it.

"You okay, Miss Cooper?"

Marissa automatically turned her head towards the direction of the voice. She heard the voice but not the words. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay. You look like you're going to be sick."

Marissa offered her concerned student a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm just ready for that bell to ring." She chuckled as her students roared in agreement. She was about to ask about vacation plans when there was a knock on her door.

"Quick, look busy!" whispered Marissa. She straightened up in her seat and instructed her visitor to come in.

"Hey there."

"Alex." There she was-the object of her thoughts. Clad in black skirt suit with a blue blouse, Alex looked stylish, powerful, and absolutely gorgeous. Marissa had to fight the urge to run to her brunette visitor and wrap her arms around her, a battle she barely won. It had only been a day, but Marissa felt like it had been forever since she'd seen those beautiful eyes and their owner. With a calm that she didn't feel, Marissa rose from her desk as casually as possible. Each step she took towards Alex required a ridiculous amount of effort. It was as if her own feet warred with her, complaining that they were taking too long to reach their destination.

"Hi," said Marissa as she stopped right in front of Alex. She leaned in and gave her a hug that bordered on lingering. With great effort she pulled out of the hug and took the appropriate, but slight, step back.

"Class, this is Miss. Kelly."

"Are you a teacher too?" questioned one of students.

Alex made a horrified face. "Oh god, no! Err, goodness no. Why would I do something crazy like that?" Alex enjoyed the round of light laughter that followed her statement, but she enjoyed the slight look of annoyance on Marissa's face more. She simply offered the teacher one of her best smiles before continuing.

"Although, it looks like an easy enough gig. I wouldn't mind get paid sitting around watching my students do nothing," teased Alex.

"Hey!" exclaimed Marissa. "It's the last day before break, so a little slacking off is warranted. Besides we _were_ doing something earlier. We were playing Math Jeopardy but this class got done quicker than I had thought."

"Ah, this must be the smart class. Don't worry, I won't tell the others."

Marissa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Alex was never short on compliments. "They are enjoying their well-earned respite."

Alex moved closer to one of the student's desk, and Marissa noticed him looking a little shy and flustered. She mentally shook her head. No one was immune to Alex it seemed.

"Discovering Mathematics in the Real World," read Alex. She looked towards Marissa. "You reward them with reading? I thought Math and English were like academic enemies or something."

"I'm rewarding them with free time," corrected Marissa. "The administrative powers that be frown upon students doing nothing. This way, if one should decide to stop by, it'll look like they're actually doing something."

"Yeah," chimed in a student. "It's all good. Miss. Cooper is cool."

Alex couldn't help but smirk at the obvious sense of pride that Marissa felt at being considered one of the 'cool' ones.

"I'm actually surprised they let you come to my room," voiced Marissa. "We still got a good ten minutes before the bell rings."

"You forget I persuade people for a living," replied Alex. "Plus, it probably helped that it's the last class of the last day before winter break."

A huge smile spread across Marissa's face. "Speaking of math in the real world-you can tell them about your work!" Marissa turned to face her class. "Ms. Kelly here is a _very _successful Creative Director for her own advertising agency. They're based in D.C. and in Europe but have clients from all over the world. _A lot _of mathematical know-how is needed when you have your own business, especially a successful one." Marissa turned to face Alex. "Tell them!"

Alex would have found Marissa's over eagerness downright geeky if she didn't find it absolutely adorable instead. She wanted to appease Marissa but also knew that her students could care less. She gave a shrug.

"I do okay," came Alex's modest reply. "And it's my parents' company, not mine. Essentially, I took the easy way out and went to work for mom and pop. In terms of math, there's a whole department that takes care of that-one that I'm not part of. I just know happy clients equal money, and money means I can afford gas. So I make sure to make them happy. But math _is _important. You should work extra hard in Miss. Cooper's class cause, you know, she's….cool." Alex cringed at her lameness.

"Okay then," said Marissa. "Thank you for your…insight. You guys can go back to pretending to look busy." Marissa motioned Alex to follow her to her desk. "That was….interesting."

Alex shrugged. "C'mon. We both know your students could care less. Besides I didn't come here to give a Career-Day type speech."

"Why did you come here?" The question came out before Marissa could stop it. She just hoped it wouldn't cause Alex to think her visit was unwanted because it was very much wanted.

"I needed to see you," answered Alex honestly.

_Needed. _ Marissa enjoyed the sound of that. It was the only explanation Alex offered and the only one Marissa needed for now. There was much more that needed to be said. However, they both knew now wasn't the time. They still had a few more minutes until the bell rang. They'd used those minutes to just enjoy each other because they knew once the bell rang and students were gone, reality would pick back up.


End file.
